


Северный Дозор

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Rape, Violence, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цивилизация планеты Вестерос, находившейся в изоляции более семи столетий из-за коллапса пространственно-временного туннеля, скатилась в средневековье. Незавершенное терраформирование нарушило смену времен года на планете, и превратило северную фауну в опасных мутантов "Иных". Сорок лет назад Вестерос был открыт заново, и постепенно приобщается к современным технологиям. Обычаи и представления темных веков Периода изоляции соседствуют с космическими кораблями,  бластерами и комм-сетью.<br/>После окончания Гвардейской Академии младший лейтенант Джон Сноу прибывает на свое первое место службы — базу "Северный Дозор" — и вступает в противостояние с коммандером базы Аллисером Торне.<br/>Кроссовер с Сагой  о Форкосиганах Л.М. Буджолд, книга "Игра форов".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моим бетам [grievouss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss), [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [MaShShka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka)

Грузовой транспорт летел вдоль длинного горного хребта. Зубчатые пики, покрытые снежными шапками, цепляли нижний край полупрозрачных облаков. Джону уже порядком надоел однообразный пейзаж за иллюминатором, и он, переведя взгляд на циферблат часов, принялся лениво подсчитывать минуты, оставшиеся до приземления.

Корабль немилосердно трясло — то ли с самого начала полета не прекращалась зона турбулентности, то ли пилот перед стартом выпил для храбрости фруктового дорнийского бренди. Несмотря на постоянную тряску, огромный белоснежный лютоволк Джона по кличке Призрак мирно посапывал, растянувшись у ног хозяина, словно свернутое меховое одеяло.

Вместе с десятью тоннами снаряжения и продовольствия выпускник Академии Гвардейцев младший лейтенант Джон Сноу летел на свое первое место службы — базу "Северный Дозор", расположенную в северной части материка, вдали от жилых поселений. Это было самое отвратительное место во всем Вестеросе — там вечно дули ледяные ветры, практически не таял снег, а температура никогда не поднималась выше пяти градусов тепла. В снежной пустыне за ледяной Стеной водилась опасная фауна, которая оживлялась с усилением холодов и стремилась разорвать в клочья любое неосторожно приблизившееся теплокровное создание.

Времена года на планете Вестерос оставляли желать лучшего. Как и некоторые формы жизни.  
Обитатели Вестероса были под стать своей планете — такие же агрессивные, непредсказуемые и необузданные. К тому же они были отягощены множеством варварских обычаев и с большой неохотой принимали достижения научно-технического прогресса, за исключением технологий, касающихся военной сферы. Среди жителей цивилизованных планет вестеросцы считались дикарями, однако инопланетники редко задумывались над причинами, которые так повлияли на характер и уклад жизни колонистов Вестероса.

Освоение вселенной началось после открытия пространственно-временных туннелей, соединяющих звездные системы словно паутиной, и изобретения двигателей Неклина, благодаря которым можно было совершать скачки сквозь обнаруженные п-в-переходы. Слепые прыжки в "червоточины" (как называли п-в-туннели скачковые пилоты) не всегда заканчивались удачно, однако благодаря отважным первопроходцам в точках выхода из туннелей были найдены планеты, пригодные для проживания или терраформирования.  
Один из первых обнаруженных п-в-переходов привел астронавтов-исследователей к планете с кислородной атмосферой, благоприятным климатом и богатыми запасами полезных ископаемых. Правда, на единственном материке этой планеты водилась агрессивная фауна, а многие растения оказались смертельно ядовитыми. Но все эти недостатки можно было легко устранить процессом терраформирования. Земная растительность прекрасно прижилась в плодородной почве, а завезенные с Земли животные ассимилировались с местными видами. Благодатную планету назвали Вестерос, и после завершения научно-исследовательских экспедиций к ней отправились первые корабли с поселенцами.

Через несколько лет после основания колонии произошла катастрофа. Единственный п-в-туннель, связывающий Вестерос с Солнечной системой, неожиданно сколлапсировал, и пятьдесят тысяч поселенцев остались отрезанными от остальной цивилизации на планете с незавершенным терраформированием.

Начался страшный период Изоляции, который продолжался более семи столетий.

Механизмы постепенно выходили из строя, заканчивались запасы медикаментов и продовольствия, и вскоре поселенцам пришлось обходиться тем, что давала им природа и их собственные руки.  
Мстительная планета с лихвой отплатила за вмешательство в свою среду: из-за прерванного терраформирования времена года словно сошли с ума. Лето и зима могли длиться годами, и никто не мог предсказать их точную продолжительность. Один из видов северной псевдогуманоидной фауны мутировал в опасных существ, чья активность возрастала при низких температурах. Колонисты прозвали их "Иными", потому что они напоминали снежных демонов из земных легенд. Встреча с "Иными" не сулила ничего хорошего: они были очень сильными, передвигались с молниеносной скоростью и погибали только при соприкосновении с открытым огнем. Если зима продолжалась более двух лет, популяция "Иных" резко возрастала, и они начинали вторжение на новые территории, с легкостью уничтожая все людские поселения, попадающиеся им на пути. С наступлением лета активность "Иных" спадала. Часть из них погибала под воздействием солнечного тепла, а остальные отступали на северную часть материка, где царила вечная зима.

Люди удивительно быстро утратили свое цивилизованное начало. Меньше чем за сто лет общество поселенцев Вестероса раскололось на множество мелких феодов со своими королями, вассалами и крестьянами-простолюдинами. Они сеяли зерно, выращивали овощи, пасли скот, торговали, чеканили собственную монету, объединялись в союзы, воевали, грабили, поглощали друг друга и снова разделялись до тех пор, пока за триста лет до окончания периода Изоляции Эйегон Таргариен, король самого крупного феода, не объединил Вестерос в империю и не провозгласил себя императором.

Время шло: император правил, лорды интриговали, простолюдины поднимали мятежи. Строились мосты, города и замки, проводились турниры в честь прекрасных красавиц, а менестрели складывали баллады о павших героях и несчастных влюбленных.

Вестерос был открыт заново с обнаружением нового пространственно-временного туннеля в системе переходов вблизи торговой планеты Эссос. К удивлению инопланетников, которые располагали всеми благами технического прогресса XXIV столетия, в Вестеросе существовала строгая кастовая система, централизованная императорская власть и технологии, соответствующие земному средневековью. Единственным средством передвижения для вестеросцев были лошади, оружием — мечи и луки, а доступной медициной — знахарство.

Жителей Вестероса постепенно начали возвращать в лоно человеческой цивилизации. Этот мирный процесс прервала космическая империя Валирия, решившая присоединить девятую планету к своим восьми колониям. Заплатив планете Эссос солидное вознаграждение за разрешение провести через п-в-туннель военные корабли, Валирия вторглась в отсталый Вестерос и завоевала его за считанные дни.  
Межзвездное сообщество никак не отреагировало на захват Вестероса, поскольку до этой планеты никому не было дела, и никто не хотел портить отношения с могущественной Валирией.

Валирийская оккупация сильно подстегнула развитие Вестероса, который не желал терпеть на своем континенте захватчиков. Партизанская война велась почти двадцать лет, и в конце концов измотанные неукротимым сопротивлением валирийцы покинули непокорную планету.  
После изгнания врагов Вестерос угрюмо замкнулся в недоверии к любым инопланетникам и начал наращивать военный потенциал.

С окончания периода Изоляции прошло всего сорок лет, но общество Вестероса сделало огромный скачок вперед. Получив доступ к высоким технологиям, Вестерос по большей части преодолел свое отставание от других планет, но все равно продолжал оставаться чем-то вроде средневекового варвара, научившегося собирать нейробластеры и управлять скачковыми кораблями.  
Вестерос поддерживал нейтралитет со всеми своими соседями и находился в состоянии холодной войны с валирийцами, а также продажной планетой Эссос.

Джон изучал все эти события на уроках истории в школе. К счастью, он не застал ни конца периода Изоляции, когда многие люди сходили с ума и даже кончали с собой, наблюдая, как на них летят с небес ужасные огнедышащие драконы (которые были всего-навсего приземляющимися шаттлами), ни затяжной валирийской оккупации, ни кровавого свержения династии Таргариенов.  
Джон вырос в знатной семье, получил отличное образование и окончил Гвардейскую Академию. Впереди его ожидала карьера на флоте, и первой ее ступенью должно было стать назначение на новейший крейсер "Нимерия", построенный по технологии планеты Цитадель.

Единственным, что отравляло его счастье на протяжении всей жизни, было его незаконнорождённое происхождение. Конечно, на любой обитаемой планете любой звездной системы этот предрассудок просто подняли бы на смех. На этих планетах зародыши вынашивались в маточных репликаторах, а зачатие ребенка происходило в пробирках специальных лабораторий. Зачастую для создания эмбриона требовался лишь генетический материал потенциальных родителей (как, скажем, на Валирии, погруженной в эксперименты с евгеникой), и путем манипуляций с генами можно было заранее выбрать пол и даже внешний вид ребенка. Однако Вестерос упрямо цеплялся за свои косные обычаи и, несмотря на межзвездные путешествия и плазмотроны, бастард в Винтерфелле или Королевской Гавани оставался столь же презираемым существом, что и пятьсот лет назад.

Дети, рожденные вне брака, не имели права на фамилию своего рода, и хотя Джон был сыном Эддарда Старка, он носил фамилию всех северных бастардов — "Сноу". Леди Старк едва терпела пасынка в своем замке и всегда разговаривала с ним сквозь зубы. Как только Джону исполнилось 15 лет, отец направил его в Гвардейскую Академию и, как ни больно было Джону расставаться со своим сводным братом Роббом и любимой сестричкой Арьей, он принес присягу, которая обязывала его прослужить в войсках Вестероса двадцать лет без права досрочного увольнения.

В Академии он был одним из лучших в потоке. Джон обожал предметы, связанные с военной стратегией, и проводил все свободное время на стрелковом полигоне. Вместе с ним училось еще несколько бастардов, поэтому Джон не чувствовал себя ущербным. Трехлетний курс обучения Джон Сноу завершил с отличием.

В день распределения Джон прикрутил на воротник новенькие нашивки младшего лейтенанта, покрасовался перед зеркалом в безукоризненно сидящей на нем черной форме и, чеканя шаг, вошел в кабинет капитана, раздававшего вчерашним выпускникам направления к первому месту службы.

Джон был уверен, что получит пластиковую карточку со штампом "Нимерия", ведь первым помощником капитана на этом корабле был его дядя Бенджен Старк, который дважды намекал в письмах, что для Джона уже приготовлено место адъютанта.  
Однако когда он распечатал конверт со своим именем, его ожидал неприятный сюрприз.

— База "Северный Дозор"?! — Джон с недоумением таращился на карточку, не веря своим глазам.

Эта учебная база располагалась на самом севере Вестероса, прямо у подножия древней ледяной Стены, которая когда-то была единственной защитой от нашествия демонов-"Иных".

Самым страшным испытанием для обитателей Вестероса в период Изоляции были длительные зимы и нашествия "Иных" с северной части материка. В Долгую Зиму, длившуюся почти восемь лет, "Иные" дошли до Королевской Гавани, и после этого правящий император Эйемон Таргариен распорядился выстроить защитный северный рубеж. За несколько десятилетий была возведена огромная Стена из камня и льда, пересекавшая почти весь континент. Стену охранял особый орден гвардейцев под названием Северный Дозор, и каждый год императорская казна выделяла немалые деньги на его содержание. Вступить в ряды гвардейцев Дозора считалось великой честью, однако пожизненное пребывание в полумонашеском ордене и постоянные битвы с ордами "Иных" не способствовали привлечению новобранцев, поэтому Дозор частенько пополнялся неугодными императору людьми, а также отбросами вестероского общества, приговоренными к четвертованию или повешению.

Перед валирийским вторжением биологи с планеты Цитадель успели изучить повадки, строение и фазы активности "Иных" и убедили вестеросцев, что "Иные" — это всего-навсего животные, а не злобные зимние демоны.  
После установки лазерных пушек-турелей по периметру Стены необходимость в ордене дозорных отпала, а во время валирийской оккупации Стена и все связанные с ней постройки были заброшены.  
Император Баратеон, задавший курс на милитаризацию планеты и усиление военной мощи Вестероса, вспомнил про северные рубежи и решил, что неразумно отказываться от возведенных на века укреплений. К тому же расположенные на Стене турели требовали постоянного контроля и замены боеприпасов. По распоряжению императора "Северный Дозор" был переоборудован в военно-учебную базу для тренировки новобранцев в условиях полярной зимы.

— Да, именно база "Северный Дозор", младший лейтенант, — холодно ответил капитан. — Вам будет поручено командование взводом призывников. Это большая честь и не менее большая ответственность. Вы будете тренировать новобранцев на стрелковом полигоне, а также обучать их тактике боя, отступления и маскировки в зимнее время года.

— Но… но… я должен был получить назначение на крейсер "Нимерия", — Джон растерянно вертел в руках пластиковую карточку.

— Вы хотите подать жалобу на решение Военного Совета, _младший лейтенант_? — нахмурился капитан. — Вы собираетесь отказаться от _назначенного_ места службы?

— Нет… Нет, сэр, — наконец-то взял себя в руки Джон. Он стиснул зубы и выпрямился. — Я согласен с решением Военного Совета, сэр. Разрешите вопрос, сэр?

Капитан едва заметно кивнул.

— Мое назначение на базу "Северный Дозор" не ограничено сроком? Я проведу там все двадцать лет своей службы?

— Если бы вы дочитали до конца свою карточку, то увидели бы, что ваша служба в "Северном Дозоре" продлится один год, — язвительно ответил капитан. — По истечении этого срока вы будете переведены на орбитальный крейсер. Возможно, этим кораблем станет "Нимерия". Все зависит от ваших достижений на северной базе. Вы свободны, младший лейтенант Сноу!

Дверь кабинета закрылась за спиной Джона, и он позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Видимо, один год жизни в "Северном Дозоре" был ценой назначения на престижный крейсер "Нимерия".  
Не считая пьяного пилота, Джон и его лютоволк Призрак были единственными живыми существами, прилетевшими на грузовом транспорте в "Северный дозор". Выйдя из ангара, где началась выгрузка снаряжения и продовольствия, Джон почувствовал, как его щеки леденеют от мороза. Несмотря на царящее в Вестеросе лето, здесь явно была минусовая температура. Черный берет не спасал от влажного холода, и Джон накинул на голову меховой капюшон своей парки, стянув покрепче завязки под подбородком.  
Он медленно обошел здание ангара и окинул взглядом место, где ему предстояло провести весь следующий год.

Главной достопримечательностью базы была древняя Стена из каменных блоков, облитая толстым слоем замерзшей воды, словно прозрачной глазурью. Стена, возведенная еще в период Изоляции, достигала семисот футов в высоту и простиралась насколько хватало глаз. Кое-где она начала разрушаться — на ее поверхности виднелись трещины и небольшие оползни, которые латались металлическими заклепками и строительным биогелем. Вместо закрытого древнего подъемника со сложной системой рычагов и противовесов на верхнюю часть Стены вело несколько лифтовых шахт, прорубленных прямо в каменой толще. Сверху располагались лазерные турели, нацеленные в снежную пустыню и реагировавшие на любой движущийся объект.  
Во время полета Джон просмотрел голодиск о последней зиме, которая продолжалась два с половиной года. Волна расплодившихся "Иных" попыталась взять штурмом Стену и была полностью выжжена прямо у ее подножья. Все ледяные существа превратились в пар за несколько десятков минут.

В период Изоляции гвардейцы ордена Северный Дозор жили в замках-крепостях, растянувшихся по всему периметру Стены. Замков было девятнадцать, но в настоящее время практически все они оставались в полном запустении. Держать отдельный гарнизон в каждом замке было невыгодно: техники, следящие за состоянием лазерных турелей, могли облететь всю Стену на флайере в течение нескольких часов.

Военно-тренировочная база "Северный Дозор" находилась рядом с крупнейшей крепостью под названием "Черный замок". Джон невольно залюбовался внушительным строением из черных блоков с зубчатыми стенами. Замок был на консервации, и, судя по его описанию в планах базы, раньше в нем располагались казармы, затем склады оружия и боеприпасов, а потом — хранилище опасных отходов. Когда-то на первом этаже замка была оборудована гауптвахта для провинившихся солдат и офицеров, но с постройкой специального модуля с современными изоляторами камеры Черного замка были заброшены и не использовались по назначению уже более десяти лет.

Лагерь раскинулся на квадрате площадью в несколько километров — корпуса казарм и пищеблока, гаражи военной техники, вышки часовых и диспетчерская башня, небольшой аэродром, способный принимать грузовые шаттлы и флайеры, полоса препятствий с тренировочным полигоном, а также трехэтажный квадратный модуль для размещения офицерского состава. База могла принять пять тысяч солдат, но сейчас на ней пребывало всего четыреста рядовых первого года службы и двадцать зеленых новобранцев, которых собрали в самые последние дни призыва. Основной приток новичков ожидался через полтора месяца, и Джон был очень этому рад. Все солдаты на базе уже были распределены между командирами, а значит, взвод новобранцев, который он получит под свое начало, прибудет еще не скоро. За это время он сумеет освоиться на базе и не будет выглядеть в глазах своих подопечных желторотым новичком с лейтенантскими нашивками.

Джон неторопливо направился к жилому модулю, где располагались комнаты офицеров. Лямки битком набитого вещмешка больно врезались в его плечи, и он, сняв с себя рюкзак, побрел дальше, волоча его за собой по снегу, как санки. Призрак шел рядом, поводя острой мордой из стороны в сторону, принюхиваясь к незнакомым запахам.

Когда Джон миновал расчищенный от снега тренировочный полигон, он заметил мускулистую фигуру в черной футболке и черных спортивных штанах, размеренно бегущую по дорожке прямо ему навстречу.  
Джон восхитился выдержке закаленного бойца, способного в такой холод бежать кросс полураздетым, и отступил в сторону. Мужчина снизил скорость и, поравнявшись с Джоном, перешел на шаг, а потом остановился и принялся исподлобья рассматривать его черными глазами.

Воин был в годах — коротко подстриженные волосы серебрились сединой, а суровое лицо украшали не только шрамы, но и резкие морщины. На незнакомце не было никаких опознавательных знаков, и Джон решил, что это один из сержантов базы, гоняющий новобранцев до седьмого пота и демонстрирующий зеленым новичкам чудеса армейской выносливости.

Мужчина молча перевел взгляд на Призрака, который смирно уселся у ног Джона.

— Что здесь делает эта тварь? — низким голосом прорычал сержант.

Джон откинул капюшон и расстегнул парку, чтобы стали видны его лейтенантские нашивки.

— Это мой ручной лютоволк, и я получил специальное разрешение Военного Совета, чтобы взять его с собой на базу, — холодно ответил Джон.

Брови сержанта поползли вверх.

— Особое разрешение на лютоволка… — протянул он. — Значит, ты из Старков? Говорят, у каждого старчонка есть собственная шавка-мутант.

Джон закаменел и вскинул голову.

— Извольте представиться и обратиться ко мне по уставу, — отчеканил он, сверля глазами обветренное лицо сержанта.

— Какой наглый лорденыш, — с нарочитым удивлением сказал сержант. — А если я не намерен первым представляться тебе?

Джон коротко выдохнул. Дисциплина на тренировочной базе "Северный дозор" не просто хромала. Она валялась в белой горячке на дне самой глубокой пропасти.

— Доложитесь по уставу или в противном случае мне придется подать на вас рапорт командующему базой, — металлическим голосом повторил Джон, глядя в блестящие черные глаза.

— Вот как? — ухмыльнулся уголком рта нарушитель субординации. — Подавай рапорт, лорденыш. Я с удовольствием его почитаю, потому что именно я командую этой базой. Если ты поспешишь, то успеешь вручить его моему стюарду. Через час ты должен явиться ко мне на доклад вместе со всеми своими бумагами.

Джон похолодел и немедленно открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, однако коммандер резко повернулся и быстрым пружинистым шагом направился к казармам. Джон застыл, не отводя взгляда от удаляющейся черной мускулистой фигуры. По "счастливой" случайности ему повезло нарваться на Аллисера Торне, свирепого коммандера "Северного Дозора".

Разгульные безумства последнего императора из рода Таргариенов привели к вооруженному мятежу, который возглавил лорд Баратеон. Его поддержали многие знатные семейства, в том числе и Эддард Старк. Кровь во время восстания лилась рекой, но, после капитуляции последних сторонников Таргариена был наведен порядок, хотя в ходе мятежа была вырезана почти вся императорская семья вместе с малыми детьми.  
В Вестеросе начал править новый император — Роберт Баратеон, а премьер-министром и фактически правой рукой стал его лучший друг Эддард Старк.

Аллисер Торне сражался за Таргариена. После окончания войны он был разжалован в майоры и сослан на северную базу дослуживать свой второй двадцатилетний срок.  
Поговаривали, что Торне ненавидел всех новобранцев из семей, воевавших на стороне Баратеона, и что на него много раз подавались жалобы о том, как он третирует солдат и злоупотребляет своим служебным положением. Кто-то распускал слухи о его рукоприкладстве. Правда, ни одному из дел так и не дали законный ход. При всех своих недостатках Торне неплохо справлялся с обязанностями коммандера и приучал новобранцев к воинской дисциплине железной рукой.

Когда черная фигура скрылась за углом модуля, Джон вздохнул и уныло продолжил свой путь. Повернуть время вспять было невозможно, и оставалось лишь попытаться как-то загладить первое неприглядное впечатление, которое он произвел на Торне. Седьмое пекло, откуда он мог знать, что перед ним коммандер базы собственной персоной?!

Комната Джона располагалась в самом конце коридора жилого модуля — крохотный отсек без окон с небольшой кроватью, железным столом и миниатюрным санузлом. Комната была угловая, и обе внешние стены источали холод. Джон переставил кровать подальше от ледяных стен, наскоро распаковал вещи и, надев новую форму с блестящими значками младшего лейтенанта, взял запечатанный пакет со своими документами.  
Призрак по-хозяйски растянулся на кровати.

— Веди себя прилично, — серьезно сказал ему Джон. — Коммандер Торне явно не в восторге от нас обоих.

Молчаливый лютоволк прикрыл светящиеся красным глаза, как будто соглашаясь с его словами.

***

В прохладном кабинете Торне, расположенном на последнем этаже модуля для офицерского состава, царил идеальный порядок. Убранство просторного кабинета составляли стол с дисплеем комма, стул без подлокотников и полка с аккуратно расставленными коробками дисков. На столе лежала раскрытая папка — копия личного дела младшего лейтенанта Сноу. Оригинал дела находился в запечатанном конверте, который минуту назад Джон вручил в приемной стюарду коммандера.

Джон плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, доложил о своем прибытии.  
Торне, одетый в походный черный китель без нашивок, стоял у пластикового окна и смотрел на лагерь, который раскинулся внизу как на ладони. Коммандер, сцепив за спиной руки, выслушал Джона, даже не повернув головы.

Джон молча стоял на пороге, ощущая неловкость от затянувшейся паузы. Он понимал, что Торне просто хочет вывести его из равновесия, выказывая свое пренебрежение. Однако Джону было не привыкать к подобным щелчкам, поэтому он выпятил подбородок и принялся бесстрастно смотреть перед собой, словно находился на построении в день парада или смотра войск. Он мог простоять в такой позе целый час напролет, неподвижно и почти не мигая.

Терпение Торне иссякло на двенадцатой минуте. Он медленно повернулся и обежал Джона цепким взглядом.

— Лорденыш-бастард наконец-то соизволил прочитать Устав, — хмыкнул Торне. — Сейчас я почти готов поверить, что передо мной стоит настоящий младший лейтенант армии Его императорского величества.

Он подошел к столу и смахнул на пол несколько распечатанных листков личного дела Джона.

— Потому что час назад я увидел на своей базе гражданскую крысу-молокососа, который явился сюда, словно на пикник! — внезапно заорал коммандер. — Одетый в иной знает что и волочащий по земле казённое снаряжение! Прихвативший с собой волка-мутанта, как будто здесь не военный лагерь, а хренов зоопарк! Специальное разрешение на лютоволка, седьмое пекло! Запомни, Лорд Сноу, на моей базе никогда не было и не будет никакого зверья! Если ты сегодня же не избавишься от своей шавки, я лично пристрелю ее завтра утром на глазах у всех.

— Разрешение на лютоволка было выдано Военным Советом Академии по просьбе моего отца, лорда Эддарда Старка. На разрешении есть виза императора, — хотя Джона трясло от гнева, он изо всех сил старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. Он по-прежнему смотрел невидящими глазами прямо перед собой, и сейчас его взгляд упирался в подбородок Торне.

Коммандер тяжело навалился обеими ладонями на поверхность стола.

— Конечно, — ядовито выплюнул он. — Ублюдкам Старка дозволено все что угодно — ведь Старк премьер-министр самого императора! Может, мне нужно поклониться или присесть перед тобой в реверансе, Лорд Сноу?

Джона охватило бешенство, но он продолжал молча стоять по стойке смирно, крепко прижимая к бокам сведенные от напряжения руки.

— Как же я ненавижу всех вас! Всех этих знатных выскочек, которые понятия не имеют, что такое настоящий бой, и которые слышали про войну из сказочек своих нянек! И эти бастарды-молокососы являются на мою базу и в первый же день хотят диктовать мне свои правила!

Торне с размаху грохнул кулаком по столу — так, что комм-устройство подпрыгнуло и опрокинулось, а бумаги разлетелись по всему кабинету.

— Это моя база, Лорд Сноу! Запомни это и подчиняйся моим приказам.

Самообладание изменило Джону. Он понимал, что должен сдерживать себя, но ярость распирала его изнутри.

— Простите, сэр, но эта база не ваша, — сказал он с ненавистью. — Она принадлежит нашему императору Роберту Баратеону, который является главнокомандующим армии Вестероса.

Аллисер побагровел так, что Джон на мгновение испугался, как бы того не хватил удар.  
Однако Торне справился с приступом гнева и, вновь заложив руки за спину, медленно приблизился к Джону. Он встал к нему почти вплотную, едва не касаясь ног носками черных блестящих сапог.

— Спасибо, что напомнил мне об этом, _младший лейтенант Сноу_ , — убийственным тоном произнес Торне. Его горячее дыхание шевелило челку на лбу Джона. — С завтрашнего дня ты должен приступить к своим обязанностям на полигоне. Тебя ожидает двадцать новобранцев, прибывших в лагерь позавчера. Это недобор прошлого призыва. Почти всех парней разыскивали с флайерами по горным деревням в долине Аррен. Половина из этой неотесанной деревенщины не знает грамоты, а некоторые никогда в жизни не носили нормальной обуви. Ты будешь обучать их стрельбе из ручного оружия. ** _Из всех видов ручного оружия_** , и я лично буду проверять результаты. Если хоть один призывник лишится на полигоне пальца, глаза или головы — я отдам тебя под трибунал и буду требовать самого сурового наказания.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил Джон, глядя поверх плеча Торне.

— Свободен, Лорд Сноу. Пошел вон отсюда! Быстро!

На этот раз Джон сумел удержаться от опрометчивого ответа.

— Есть, сэр, — повторил он и закрыл за собой дверь кабинета.

Прыщавый стюард с огромным нарывающим чирьем на шее сидел в приемной и перепечатывал какие-то бумаги за комм-пультом. Он с сочувствием посмотрел на Джона, которого наконец-то отпустило чудовищное нервное напряжение.  
Джон вытер пот со лба и бросил гневный взгляд на медную табличку с надписью "Лорд командующий военно-тренировочной базы "Северный Дозор".

— Получил взбучку, да? — улыбнулся стюард. — Бывает… Старик у нас суров. Лучше его не злить лишний раз. А уж если ты влип, постарайся пару недель не попадаться ему на глаза. Может, он забудет про тебя или переключится на кого-нибудь другого.

Джон невесело усмехнулся.

— Боюсь, что мне придётся прятаться от него целый год напролет.

Джон пошел наискосок по заснеженному полю, срезая путь к жилому модулю. Несколько десятков солдат с деревянными лопатами расчищали полосу препятствий, хотя одна-единственная снегоуборочная машина с гравилучом могла избавить от снежного наста всю территорию базы за полчаса.  
Да, в первый же день умудриться вызвать лютую ненависть коммандера базы — это надо уметь. Джон мысленно наградил себя орденом Идиота первой степени.

— Нам с тобой придется нелегко, Призрак, — сказал он, зарываясь рукой в белоснежную шерсть. — Главное, как почуешь коммандера Торне, сразу ныряй в сугроб. Маскировка на местности, понимаешь? Коммандер отрастил на нас с тобой ядовитый зуб размером с дорнийского змея, но мы это как-нибудь переживем, верно?

Призрак коротко фыркнул, утвердительно тряхнув лобастой головой.

***

Двадцать новобранцев выстроились шеренгой в оружейном ангаре у стрелкового полигона. Служба в армии Вестероса была обязательной, и призыву подлежали все юноши, которым исполнилось 18 лет, за исключением тех, кто обучался в Гвардейской Академии.  
Однако поиск парней, достигших призывного возраста, порой затягивался. Отдаленные деревни в горах, небольшие хутора без радиосвязи, ошибки в септонских метриках приводили к тому, что в армии оказывались юнцы-переростки двадцати и даже двадцати двух лет от роду. После трехлетнего пребывания в войсках перед солдатами вставал выбор — либо принять присягу, которая обязывала их отслужить двадцать лет в армии Вестероса, либо вернуться к своей прежней жизни и занятиям. Зачастую парни из бедных поселений или городских трущоб предпочитали остаться на службе, так как дома их ожидала нищета и тяжкий беспросветный труд.

Джон оглядел своих подопечных и содрогнулся. Аллисер Торне был прав. Судя по угрюмым недоверчивым взглядам исподлобья и огромным мозолистым рукам, привыкшим к ежедневному тяжелому труду, большая часть этих парней провела свою жизнь в самых глухих деревнях на задворках империи. Вряд ли все они были обучены грамоте. Казалось, что некоторым юношам до сих пор был в диковинку их форменный комплект, особенно шнурованные ботинки на толстой рифленой подошве. Огромный парень с бычьей шеей постоянно скашивал глаза на свои ноги и перекатывался с пятки на носок.  
Один из призывников стоял в отдалении, словно его чурались остальные новобранцы. Он весил не меньше двадцати стоунов, и Джон поразился, каким образом этот толстяк вообще оказался в армии. Полевая форма самого большого размера трещала на нем по швам, и было удивительно, как парень мог в ней передвигаться, не опасаясь, что его брюки лопнут в шагу.

Также Джон с неудовольствием отметил, что несколько новобранцев были явно старше его и с недоумением пялились на его лейтенантские нашивки, будто не понимая, почему этот юнец с золотыми полосками на воротнике не стоит вместе с ними в строю.

Прочистив горло, Джон провел короткий инструктаж и убедился, что, как он ни старался упростить слова, его речь, похоже, понял только один толстяк. Вздохнув, Джон направился к железным ящикам. Прежде чем раздать учебное оружие, он лично заблокировал предохранители на каждой единице, а также вытащил все зарядные кассеты и батарейки.

Парни боязливо трогали маленькие игольники и плазмотроны, примеривались к лазерным ружьям, пожимая плечами. Они смотрели на бластеры как на неведомые диковинки, и Джон с горечью думал, что, очевидно, единственным привычным оружием для этих ребят были вилы и мотыги.

Все трехчасовое занятие ушло на то, чтобы обучить новобранцев правильно держать и нацеливать оружие. Юноши неуверенно крутили в руках небольшие игольники, с опаской взвешивали на ладонях нейробластеры и, поковырявшись пальцем в раструбе плазмотрона, осторожно откладывали его. Больше всего они боялись что-нибудь сломать или случайно повредить сложный механизм.

Толстяк, который показался Джону сообразительнее остальных, пришел в ужас от разложенных на столе образцов современного стрелкового оружия. Он попытался спрятаться в дальнем углу ангара, и Джон почти силком вручил ему игольник, который толстяк так и продержал все занятие на вытянутой руке, словно дохлую жабу.

Затем новобранцев повели на обед в столовую, а Джон с гудящей головой обессиленно опустился на железные ящики. Торне загнал его в знатную ловушку. Даже за несколько месяцев эти парни вряд ли бы смогли освоить стрельбу из простых видов ручного оружия. Джон схватился за голову, вспомнив маленького вертлявого паренька, который прицелился из плазмотрона в стену, перепутав стороны дула, и направил широкий раструб прямо в собственное лицо.  
Его ученики были самыми тупыми солдатами в Вестеросе, а помимо стрельбы он должен был научить их разбирать, чистить и перезаряжать свое оружие.

Вместо обеда в офицерской столовой Джон набросал план обучения новобранцев и на следующий день методично приступил к его выполнению.

Он демонстрировал десятки раз, как заряжать батареи нейробластера, и следил, чтобы каждый из его подопечных довел это нехитрое движение до автоматизма. Он сотню раз повторял, что необходимо тщательно следить, чтобы параболический отражатель всегда находился в горизонтальном положении. Он показывал снова и снова, как правильно заправлять кассеты со снарядами в игольник и куда нужно наводить его дуло при стрельбе. Он сорок восемь раз разобрал плазмотрон на составные части, объясняя, как заменять и подпитывать его плазменный генератор.  
Он разбил новобранцев на пары, и в помещении ангара они учились правильно держать тот или иной вид оружия, а также разбирать его под пристальным контролем Джона. Они отрабатывали стойки для стрельбы — стоя, лежа, сидя, в движении, в перекате.

Парни постоянно задавали одни и те же вопросы и совершали одни и те же ошибки, словно до их сознания никак не могли дойти самые элементарные вещи. Джон приходил от этого в неистовство, но старался держать себя в руках. Он постоянно одергивал себя, мысленно повторяя снова и снова, что не всем повезло воспитываться в семье лорда и выучиться в Академии, где предмету "оружейное мастерство" было посвящено целых два года.

На четвертый день занятий практически все новобранцы перестали бояться бластеров и обращались с ними гораздо увереннее. Несколько человек, по мнению Джона, уже можно было выпускать на стрелковый полигон, и, как ни странно, среди "отличников" оказался тот самый верткий парень по имени Пип, который на первом занятии перепутал стороны плазмотрона.

Сложнее всего было с толстяком Сэмом Тарли, к которому остальные солдаты обращались не иначе, как "сэр Свин". Он происходил из знатного рода, и Джон удивился, почему Сэма призвали как обычного новобранца наравне с парнями из простых бедных семей. В перерывах между тренировками Джону удалось вытянуть из заикающегося Тарли историю о том, что отец Сэма ненавидел его и считал за девчонку, потому что Сэм любил проводить время за чтением, а не на охоте, как его отец.  
Вместо того чтобы пристроить сына на тепленькое местечко в каком-нибудь штабе, как обычно поступали знатные лорды, сэр Тарли специально добился для своего отпрыска назначения в "Северный Дозор".

— Он сказал, что армия сделает из меня мужчину, — сказал Сэм, когда все новобранцы разошлись на обед, а он остался помогать Джону укладывать учебное оружие по ящикам. — А я не могу убивать. Как-то на охоте я увидел, как отец подстрелил косулю… Она вышла на лужайку — такая доверчивая, такая беззащитная… Я расплакался, и отец заставил меня смотреть, как он свежевал ее. Меня вырвало.

Сэм шмыгнул носом и отвернулся. Он вытер запыленной перчаткой глаза, оставив на скулах грязные полоски.

— Тогда отец сказал, что я трус и что, только отслужив на базе "Северный Дозор", я смогу не опозорить род Тарли. Но у меня ничего не получится. Потому что я на самом деле трус.

Он снова всхлипнул, и Джон покачал головой.

— Это не трусость, Сэм. Я читал, что на Цитадели отказ участвовать в военных действиях называют "пацифизм". И это считается нормой. Цитадель никогда не ведет войн и не вмешивается в вооруженные конфликты. А еще там не убивают животных ради еды или развлечения.

— Ну, если бы я родился на Цитадели… — шмыгнул носом Сэм. — Я прочитал все голодиски про эту планету… Я с самого детства мечтал попасть туда, но…

Толстяк испуганно замолчал.

— Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, но я не требую многого. Просто научись стрелять хотя бы из нейробластера, — сказал Джон, захлопывая металлическую крышку последнего ящика. — Взял бластер, навел на мишень, нажал кнопку. И все! В какое бы место ни попал луч, считай, твой противник уже выведен из строя.

— Я никого не хочу выводить из строя… Но думаю, что эта база очень скоро выведет из строя меня, — Сэм вздохнул и поплелся в столовую.

На пятый день занятий Джон решил, что можно организовать первые учебные стрельбы по неподвижным мишеням на полигоне. Рядовые Гренн, Дареон, Пип и Халдер показали неплохие результаты в обращении с оружием. Остальные новобранцы шли от них с небольшим отставанием, и Джон полагал, что пора переводить своих подопечных на новый уровень.

Когда он вывел свой небольшой отряд на полигон, то заметил, что среди новобранцев нет Сэма Тарли.

— Где рядовой Тарли? — спросил Джон у Раста Халдера, здоровенного парня с ладонями-лопатами, который был выше его на целую голову.

Тот широко осклабился.

— Он в лазарете. Вчера вечером мы бежали кросс, и сэр Свин упал на первой же миле. Лейтенант Тарт попытался его поднять и заставить бежать дальше, но Свин не смог. А рядом делал пробежку коммандер. И он тоже попытался заставить Свина встать. Потом он разозлился и превратил сэра Хрюшку в отбивную.

Раст громко расхохотался, и Джона передернуло. К счастью, смех Халдера поддержали лишь несколько парней.

— Кто-то еще находит это смешным? — ледяным тоном спросил Джон. — Вашего собрата избили так, что он оказался в лазарете. Из-за того, что он не смог справиться с пробежкой! И это, по-вашему, смешно?!

Новобранцы молчали и отводили глаза.

— Он просто жирный трус, — вдруг заявил рядовой Гренн. — Ему не место в армии.

— Ему не место в армии, но тем не менее он оказался здесь, Гренн, — отрезал Джон. — Это твой товарищ по оружию, которому ты должен помогать, а не издеваться над ним.

Джон повернулся к Халдеру.

— Раст, скажи мне, если ты сейчас промахнешься по мишеням, я должен избить тебя за это? Или Гренна? Пипа? Тоддера?

Называя очередное имя, Джон переводил взгляд на лицо его владельца, с удовлетворением отмечая, как покраснели щеки Гренна, как начал кусать губы Пип и как потупился Тоддер. Один лишь Халдер продолжал усмехаться.

— Если кто-то не может с первого раза преодолеть испытание, разве это дает право офицеру пускать в ход кулаки? Так почему же вы одобряете то, что вашего неподготовленного товарища избили за паршивый сорванный кросс?!

Последнюю фразу Джон почти выкрикнул, и восемнадцать коротко остриженных голов немедленно потупились, за исключением ухмыляющегося Раста Халдера.

— Паршивый сорванный кросс? — раздался сбоку знакомый низкий голос, и Джон с досадой прикрыл глаза. Что за кошмарное невезение!

У Аллисера Торне была удивительная особенность появляться в самый неподходящий момент. Заметив коммандера, новобранцы мгновенно выстроились в линию и, встав по стойке смирно, проорали приветствие. Джон выпрямился и отдал честь, стараясь не глядеть в угрюмое лицо Торне.

— Я вижу, что вместо тренировок на полигоне ты целую неделю продержал этих косоруких чурбанов в оружейной. И только сегодня впервые вывел на стрельбы, — Торне медленно прошелся вдоль шеренги солдат и остановился напротив Джона.

Коммандер встал к нему так близко, что Джон едва не сделал шаг назад. Но, справившись с собой, он застыл на месте и, не мигая, уставился в черные глаза Торне.

— Вместо того, чтобы учить новобранцев стрелять по мишеням, бастард решил поиграть в преподавателя Гвардейской Академии. Этика уставных взаимоотношений или как там назывался этот дерьмовый предмет в твоей школе, Лорд Сноу?

Джон стиснул зубы.

— Сэр, я прошу Вас обращаться ко мне так, как предписывает Устав обращаться к младшему по званию.

— Конечно, _младший лейтенант Лорд Сноу,_ — ехидно протянул Торне, чуть качнувшись вперед, и Джон непроизвольно отступил на полшага.

Краем глаза он заметил, что все девятнадцать солдат, приоткрыв рты, не отрываясь, смотрят на него и Торне.

— Ты решил поучить правилам этикета и меня самого. Спасибо, Лорд Сноу. Я тридцать пять лет служу в армии, _младший лейтенант_ , и двадцать из них провел на войне. А чем можешь блеснуть ты, выкормыш премьер-министра? Своими связями среди знати? Своими нашивками из сраной Академии? Ты думаешь, это дает тебе право обсуждать мои действия и приказы, лорденыш?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Джон. — Я просто считаю, что своими действиями вы нарушаете Устав.

— Вот как? — насмешливо переспросил Торне, обегая глазами напряженно вытянувшегося Джона. — Так посоветуй мне, лорденыш, как из парня тридцати стоунов веса сделать настоящего солдата? Как мне заставить эту свинью заниматься физической подготовкой и прекратить обжираться?!

Ответ вертелся у Джона на языке, но он сдержался.

— Молчишь, бастард… — с разочарованием протянул Торне, разжимая кулак. — Ну так покажи мне, чему ты научил своих рядовых за то время, что вы просидели в ангаре.

— Есть, сэр, — сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал Джон.

Он приказал новобранцам взять оружие и занять места на позициях. С трепетом в сердце Джон наблюдал, как его отряд, разбившись на пары, вынимает из ящиков игольники, проверяет кассетные заряды и выходит на рубеж.  
Белый флаг на стрелковом полигоне сменился красным. Тренировка началась.

Первая пара солдат, сделав три пробных выстрела, с удивлением уставилась на свои игольники, словно задавая немой вопрос: "Эта штуковина еще и стреляет?" Следующие иглы-снаряды полетели куда угодно, только не в красовавшиеся перед новобранцами мишени.  
Мишени, которые стояли от них всего в шестидесяти футах! Джон заскрипел зубами.  
Результаты следующих пар были не лучше. Поразить мишени смогли только трое — Пип, Дареон и Гренн. Пип попал трижды, Дареон и Гренн сделали по одному удачному выстрелу.  
Этот час на стрелковом полигоне, казалось, длился бесконечно. Его ребята совершили все ошибки, какие только можно было себе представить, и даже сверх того. Они словно забыли все, чему он учил их в оружейном ангаре. Снаряды летели в грязь, в снег, в серо-свинцовое небо, а мишени близкой дистанции оставались невредимыми.  
При очередной пересменке Тоддер, не поставив игольник на предохранитель, случайно направил его на Дареона, и Джон еле успел выбить оружие из рук недотепы.

Аллисер Торне явно наслаждался позором подопечных Джона. После эпизода с игольником Тоддера он расхохотался и отдал приказ сменить красный флаг на белый, что означало прекращение стрелковой тренировки.

— Убрать оружие! — раздался зычный голос Торне. — Косорукие болваны! Я всех вас отправлю в стройбат и на камбуз!

Понурые солдаты вновь выстроились в шеренгу по стойке смирно. Коммандер начал прохаживаться вдоль линии новобранцев:

— Никто из вас не сможет научиться даже толком держать оружие в руках! Скопище безмозглых идиотов! Лорд Сноу не выпускал вас из ангара, и совершенно правильно! Здесь вам делать нечего! Все, на что вы способны — это таскать ящики, перезаряжать батареи и подметать полы!

К стрельбищу трусцой приблизился взвод солдат, возглавляемый капитаном Коттером Пайком — подошла их очередь тренировки на полигоне. Они остановились в двадцати футах от коммандера, распекающего унылых новобранцев и хмурого Джона Сноу.

— С такими руками и таким навыками, а главное — с таким учителем! — вы никогда не сможете стрелять даже из парализатора. Вот ты… ты, зубр-громила (при этих словах толстая шея Гренна налилась кровью, и он опустил голову). Твое оружие — штыковая лопата. Копать вручную окопы — вот и все твое предназначение. А ты, жабий идиот! — Торне ткнул пальцем в поджавшего толстые губы Тоддера. — Ты хоть знаешь, что делает с человеком один-единственный снаряд, выпущенный из игольника в упор?! Все вы безмозглая неотёсанная деревенщина, которой не место в боевой части!

Новобранцы мрачно слушали Торне, продолжая стоять по стойке смирно, не смея опустить глаза.  
Джон откашлялся:  
— Разрешите обратиться, сэр!

Торне прервался на середине фразы с и презрением повернулся к Сноу.

— Что ты хочешь мне сказать, бастард?

— Только лишь то, сэр, что эти ребята показали прекрасный результат на своей первой в жизни стрельбе. Пять дней назад никто из них в глаза не видел армейского оружия, а сегодня они смогли стрелять из него и перезаряжать. Процент попаданий был невысок, сэр, но тренировки…

— Я всегда понимаю с первого взгляда, что может выйти из любого зеленого юнца, — прорычал Торне. — Я сразу вижу, на что способен каждый из новобранцев. Тот хлам, который сейчас стоит передо мной, может служить лишь на погрузке и уборке. Из всего этого сброда только двое человек сумеют кое-как освоить стрельбу из игольника. Все остальные — просто ненужный балласт.

— И все же, сэр, я не могу с вами согласиться, — с вызовом ответил Джон. — Я готов обучить всех этих новобранцев стрельбе из ручного оружия за один месяц.

По взводу Коттера Пайка пробежал смешок, и даже сам капитан не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Да неужели, лорденыш? — голосом Торне, казалось, можно было распилить титановую обшивку корабля. — Скорее я выучу Иного стрелять из плазменного ружья, чем увижу, как этот сброд через месяц превратится в приличных стрелков.

— Принимаю пари, сэр! — не смог удержаться Джон. — Всю жизнь мечтал увидеть Иного с плазмотронной пушкой.

Взвод Пайка заржал так, что хохот разнесся по всей базе. Новобранцы кусали губы, стараясь сдержать смех, а Гренн с Пипом прыснули одновременно, закрыв рты ладонями.

Аллисер Торне побагровел. Он уставился на Джона Сноу, и его глаза напоминали два черных дула.

— Это была одна из самых прискорбных твоих ошибок, Лорд Сноу, — медленно сказал он. — Через месяц я лично буду принимать показательные стрельбы этих болванов. И тогда мы посмотрим, чего стоит похвальба зарвавшегося бастарда.

С этими словами Торне развернулся и чеканным шагом направился в модуль офицерского корпуса.  
По спине Джона пробежал холодок. Распустив новобранцев, он побрел в столовую, погруженный в мрачные думы, как вдруг его нагнали Гренн и Пип.

— Сэр… — сказал запыхавшийся Пип. – А здорово вы отбрили коммандера! Ребята сразу вас зауважали…

— Как правило, ссора со старшими по званию выходит боком, — невесело усмехнулся Джон.

— Торне на базе мало кто любит. Он просто хам и настоящая скотина, — сказал улыбающийся Пип и тут же добавил, — А правду говорят, что вы привезли с собой лютоволка? Настоящего лютоволка?

— Правда. Он живет в моей комнате и старается не мозолить коммандеру глаза. Мы с ним гуляем по вечерам, когда темнеет.

— А можно как-нибудь посмотреть на него, сэр?

— Можно даже с ним погулять, — улыбнулся Джон. — В последние дни мне не хватает времени на долгие прогулки, и Призрак скучает. Если кто-то из вас согласится гулять и играть с ним по утрам до побудки, я буду очень благодарен.

Пип вытянул лицо к небу и громко завыл, подражая вою лютоволка.

— Я буду гулять с лютоволком! Слыхал, Гренн?! Я буду прохаживаться вдоль Стены, и у моей ноги будет идти охрененно здоровущий лютоволк! Да жаба Тоддер просто лопнет от зависти!

Счастливый Пип принялся насвистывать "Медведя и прекрасную деву".

— Сэр… — засопел Гренн. — А это правда, что через месяц мы будем стрелять так, как капитан Куорен? Или это вы просто хвастались перед коммандером?

— Нет, — серьезно ответил Джон. — Я не хвастался. Через месяц тренировок все из вашего взвода будут прилично стрелять. А ты и Пип еще утрете нос Куорену.

Он похлопал по плечу расплывшегося в улыбке Гренна и направился в лазарет навестить избитого Сэма Тарли.

В медицинском модуле располагалось двадцать коек, но заняты были только две — на одной храпел парень с обмороженными конечностями, а соседнюю кровать занимал Тарли.  
Лицо Сэма было разукрашено синяками и, судя по тому, как он морщился от боли при глубоких вдохах, Торне отвесил немало пинков по животу и ребрам несчастного толстяка. Сердце Джона сжалось от гнева. Коммандер вел себя так, словно века Изоляции все еще продолжались, а солдаты "Северного Дозора" были отданы ему в рабство.

— Все в порядке, переломов и серьезных ушибов нет. Меня уже сегодня выпускают, — прошептал Сэм. Он очень растрогался, увидев, что Джон пришел навестить его. — Я никогда в жизни не мог пробежать больше ста футов, а лейтенант Тарт задал кросс в целых две мили при полном снаряжении. Чудо, что я сумел одолеть почти милю…

— Чудо, что у тебя при этом не лопнуло сердце, — нахмурился Джон. — Я попрошу мейстера выписать тебе освобождение от физических нагрузок по медицинским показаниям. Строевая служба угробит тебя, это же очевидно. Но я знаю, что во всех вспомогательных подразделениях обычно не хватает свободных рук — писари, стюарды, помощники интендантов… Думаю, что проблем с твоим переводом не будет.

— Он никогда не позволит… — губы Сэма побелели. — Он… он так орал… Он кричал, что заставит меня встать и пробежать не две, а четыре мили. Я не мог подняться, хоть и пытался… А еще он сказал, что мне лучше сразу сдохнуть, потому что на этой базе не место таким жирным свиньям, как я… и затем начал бить меня.

— Успокойся, Сэм, — Джон потрепал Тарли по плечу. В груди у него клокотала ярость. — Согласно Уставу, коммандер не вправе отменять решения мейстера, если они касаются медицинской сферы: карантин, состояние здоровья персонала, назначенное лечение и все такое. Как только мы получим официальное заключение мейстера о том, что тебе противопоказаны физические нагрузки, Торне будет вынужден перевести тебя в любую вспомогательную часть — будь то склад, обслуживание техно-парка или даже помощь на камбузе. Все будет в порядке. Тебе больше не придется бегать по полосе препятствий или стрелять из нейробластера.

Сэм слабо улыбнулся.

— Даже если ничего не выйдет, я все равно очень благодарен тебе, Джон... то есть сэр младший лейтенант Джон… Теперь я могу хотя бы надеяться… или просто помечтать, — Сэм быстро сморгнул, стараясь скрыть от Джона набежавшие на глаза слезы.

Джон пожал его пухлую ладонь и твердо сказал:  
— Запомни одно, Сэм. С этого момента никто в "Северном Дозоре" пальцем тебя не тронет. Я обещаю!

Угрюмый мейстер в коричневом халате выслушал доклад Джона, барабаня пальцами по металлической стойке с одноразовыми термометрами. Шею мейстера обвивала тонкая цепочка, каждое звено которой было выковано из разного металла.

— Рядовой Тарли находится в вашем подчинении, младший лейтенант? — уточнил он. — Если я не ошибаюсь, его взводным был Эндрюс Тарт.

— Сейчас рядовой Тарли находится в моем отряде, — покривил душой Джон, мысленно попросив прощения у Богов за эту ложь во имя спасения. — И меня тревожит его состояние. Вчера на кроссе он с трудом пробежал двести футов и свалился без сил. Я не желаю отвечать за его внезапную смерть на полигоне от остановки сердца.

— Да, рядовой Тарли слишком велик для обычного солдата, — равнодушно констатировал мейстер. — Он сильно ушибся при падении на вашем вчерашнем кроссе, и давление у него было неважное… Я проведу сканирование сердечно-сосудистой системы Тарли и, если по результатам обследования обнаружу какие-либо противопоказания к строевой службе, то немедленно направлю свое заключение коммандеру.

Мейстер открыл запертый на ключ шкафчик и достал футляр с портативным сканнером.

— Ненавижу делать работу за этих ленивых гражданских… толстяк вообще не должен был подлежать призыву, это же очевидно… — раздраженно бормотал он себе под нос, настраивая сканнер.

Ликующий Джон вприпрыжку выскочил из медицинского отсека.


	2. Chapter 2

За ужином в столовой Джон обратил внимание, что к его столику никто не подсаживается, хотя все офицеры сидели небольшими компаниями и сплетничали о женщинах или рассказывали анекдоты. За столиком капрала Толлетта то и дело раздавались взрывы хохота: капрал грустным голосом живописал реакцию новобранцев на его предостережение не мочиться на Стену.  
Джон ковырял пластиковой вилкой жаркое из говядины с овощами и вполуха слушал историю Толлетта, где фигурировало его вечное невезение и чьи-то примерзшие к Стене члены, которые приходилось ампутировать виброножом.  
Когда Джон понес тарелку с недоеденным ужином к полкам с грязной посудой, его вдруг окликнул пожилой интендант Боуэн Марш.

— Да, сэр!

— Вольно, младший лейтенант, — скороговоркой пробормотал Марш. — Давай присядем за какой-нибудь стол подальше от Толлетта и прочего шума. Есть разговор.

Понизив голос, Боуэн добавил:  
— Неофициальный, разумеется. И я бы хотел, чтобы все сказанное осталось только между нами.

Джон, нахмурившись, уселся напротив Марша, который выбрал столик в дальнем углу столовой. Маленькие глазки на красном лице интенданта бегали из стороны в сторону, словно два ртутных шарика.

— До меня дошли слухи, что ты умудрился выставить на посмешище нашего коммандера перед целым взводом рядовых.

— Ничего подобного, — оборвал его Джон. — Я не нарушил ни единого пункта Устава, а если кто и выставил коммандера на посмешище, так это был он сам.

Бегающие глазки Боуэна застыли, он исподлобья посмотрел на Джона и сцепил в замок красные обветренные руки.

— Хотя ты бастард очень важной шишки, это не дает тебе права насмехаться над своим начальником. Тем более публично.

Джон резко отодвинул стул.

— Вас неправильно информировали об инциденте на полигоне, — холодно сказал он, поднимаясь, но Марш схватил его за руку.

— Присядь, Джон. Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой как друг. И дать несколько добрых советов.

Джон, скрестив руки на груди, вновь опустился на стул. Глаза интенданта больше не бегали, он глядел на Джона с притворным дружелюбием и сочувствием.

— Если ты думаешь, что твое происхождение или твои связи защитят тебя, ты глубоко ошибаешься. База находится слишком далеко от Королевской Гавани и все, что происходит в "Северном Дозоре", остается в "Северном Дозоре". Ты понимаешь, о чем я толкую?

— Нет, — с вызовом ответил Джон. Если Марш хочет припугнуть его по наущению Торне, то пусть выкладывает на стол все карты.

Боуэн досадливо щелкнул языком.

— Пойми, Сноу, здесь у тебя нет защитников. Ты всего лишь младший лейтенант, вчерашний выпускник Академии, прослуживший на базе меньше недели. Ты не одобряешь здешние порядки, но они существуют не один год и устраивают всех, кроме тебя. Тебе не нравится коммандер — да, он бывает груб и несдержан на язык, однако служба на северной базе сурова, и сэр Торне должен поддерживать дисциплину.

— Поддержание дисциплины и насилие — это совсем разные вещи, — сказал Джон.

— Наш коммандер — человек с непростой судьбой, — покусал нижнюю губу Боуэн, отводя глаза. — С ним поступили несправедливо, очень несправедливо, несмотря на все его заслуги в войне с валирийцами.

— Я не виноват в том, что с Торне поступили несправедливо, — отрезал Джон. — Новобранцы тоже в этом не виноваты.

— А ты очень упрямый бастард, Джон Сноу, — сказал интендант. — Ты не желаешь замечать очевидных вещей. Рукоприкладство в армии — это обычное дело. Оно было в период Изоляции и валирийского вторжения, продолжается и сейчас. Если коммандер начнет нянчиться с каждым рядовым, утирая ему сопли, дисциплина на базе полетит в седьмое пекло. Характер юнца, едва оторвавшегося от материнской юбки, могут закалить лишь испытания и боль. Отважные храбрецы, беспрекословно выполняющие приказы — вот какие воины выходят из стен "Северного Дозора". Им нет равных в силе, выносливости и дисциплине. Все это стало возможным только благодаря тем правилам, которых придерживается сэр Торне.

Джон смотрел в багровое лицо Боуэна Марша и думал про себя, случалось ли жирному интенданту хоть раз получить удар под дых или в челюсть.

— Я не могу принять методы, которые использует Торне, — сказал он. — И если это все, что вы хотели сказать, позвольте мне удалиться. Меня ждет мой лютоволк, я и так задержался с вечерней прогулкой.

Боуэн покачал головой и через мгновение добавил, понизив голос до еле слышного шепота:

— На базе каждый год происходит очень много несчастных случаев, Джон Сноу. Кто-то падает с обледенелого бруса и ломает себе шею, кто-то поскальзывается и летит со Стены при проверке турелей, кто-то неосторожно разбирает игольник… а кто-то, не выдержав тягот северной службы, кончает с собой, направив в лицо плазмотрон.

Он сделал многозначительную паузу и продолжил:  
— Будет очень печально, если один очень неосмотрительный молодой лейтенант вдруг окажется жертвой глупого нечастного случая.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула:  
— Вы угрожаете мне лично или просто передаете слова Торне?

— Ни в коем случае, Джон, какие могут быть угрозы! — глаза Марша снова заметались словно ртуть. — Я просто информирую, что несчастные случаи в "Северном Дозоре" не редкость, вот и все.

— Мой отец прекрасно осведомлен о том, что у меня нет проблем с психикой или вестибулярным аппаратом, и что я с малых лет отлично владею всеми видами ручного оружия, — сказал Джон. — Если со мной произойдет _несчастный случай_ , на базу прилетит специальная имперская комиссия. Для расследования _причин_ несчастного случая. Скорее всего, на допросах будет применяться суперпентотал, а вы прекрасно знаете, что под воздействием всего одной инъекции человек взахлеб говорит только правду, как на исповеди перед Богами.

— Что ж, я хотел поговорить с тобой по-дружески, Сноу, — поджал губы Марш. — Давай забудем эту беседу, ведь каждый из нас остался при своем мнении, а к моим предостережениям ты так и не прислушался.

— Как и вы к моим, — ответил Джон, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Джон быстро вышел из столовой, его трясло от негодования. Боуэн Марш, безусловно, затеял этот разговор по указанию Торне, но неужели остальные офицеры тоже были на стороне зарвавшегося коммандера? Или, возможно, они закрывали глаза на творящиеся злоупотребления, не желая портить свои послужные списки?  
Поздним вечером Джон прогулялся с Призраком вдоль Стены, одолеваемый невеселыми мыслями. Он мог бы написать рапорт в Военный Совет о том, что происходит на северной базе, но затем подумал, что это не решит его проблемы, а наоборот, усугубит их. Против слов бастарда и зеленых новобранцев Аллисер Торне мог выставить показания дюжины преданных офицеров, которые опровергли бы все заявления Джона. Боуэн Марш был прав в одном — Джон и Торне находились в разных весовых категориях. Бастард — вчерашний выпускник Академии, — и герой войны с валирийцами, коммандер одной из самых лучших тренировочных военных баз в Вестеросе. К чьим словам прислушается Военный Совет? Кому поверит император? Что, если из-за поднятого Джоном скандала пострадает отец?  
Джон улегся в сугроб и уставился в черное беззвездное небо, заложив руки за голову. Призрак беспокойно вертелся вокруг хозяина, не понимая, почему он так странно себя ведет.

Вернувшись в свою комнату далеко за полночь, Джон пошел в душ и с неудовольствием обнаружил, что в крохотном санузле нет воды. Наружная труба водопровода треснула, и на внешней стене модуля вырос огромный ледяной ком с серебристыми щупальцами.

Джон запер Призрака в комнате и, захватив чистое белье вместе с полотенцем, отправился в общие душевые для рядовых, расположенные в казармах.  
В этот поздний час вытянутый отсек с ровными рядами душевых кабин, разделенных лишь боковыми перегородками, был пуст. Раздевшись, Джон оставил одежду на тумбочке у входа и встал под воронку душа, закинув полотенце прямо на ближайшую перегородку.  
Джон сильно замерз, пока бродил с Призраком у Стены, валялся на снегу и выяснял причину аварии в своем санузле. Он перевел рычаг нагрева на максимум, и душевую кабину заполнили клубы пара. Вымывшись, Джон постоял еще несколько минут, наслаждаясь обжигающими струями воды, и, повернув кран, потянулся за полотенцем.  
Внезапно он услышал какой-то шорох сзади и резко обернулся.

В дверях отсека стоял Аллисер Торне в своей неизменной черной футболке. Скрестив руки на груди, он в упор смотрел на голого распаренного Джона. Тому стало не по себе — он не знал, сколько времени Торне проторчал у входа, наблюдая за ним, а главное, не понимал, зачем вообще коммандер явился в казарменную душевую.

— Сэр… — сдержанно произнес Джон и, сдернув полотенце, обмотал им бедра. — В санузле моей комнаты лопнула труба, и мне пришлось воспользоваться общей душевой.

Торне молча буравил его прищуренными глазами. Джон медленно подошел к тумбочке. Он хотел одеться как можно быстрее и выскочить из казармы, но потом представил, как будет натягивать термобелье на мокрое тело, а потом трястись от холода, возвращаясь в свою комнату. Седьмое пекло, если коммандеру нравится смотреть на принимающих душ младших офицеров, пусть смотрит и на то, как они приводят себя в порядок после мытья.  
Под пристальным взглядом Торне Джон хладнокровно вытерся полотенцем и тщательно промокнул волосы. Когда он потянулся за нижним бельем, сложенным стопкой на тумбочке, коммандер внезапно перехватил его руку.

— Объясни-ка мне вот это, лорденыш, — сказал Торне и сунул Джону в лицо пластиковую карточку с оттиском печати мейстерской службы.

Джон попытался выдернуть руку, но Торне держал крепко.

— Я знаю, что это твоя работа! Признавайся, ублюдок!

— Меня встревожило состояние здоровья рядового Сэма Тарли, — отчеканил тихим голосом Джон, прекратив вырываться. — Поэтому я рекомендовал мейстеру провести обследование. Видимо, он обнаружил какое-то заболевание, которое не позволяет Тарли нести строевую службу. Сейчас вы держите в руках рекомендацию мейстера для перевода рядового Тарли во вспомогательное подразделение.

Красный от гнева Торне так сильно сжал пальцы вокруг запястья Джона, что тот едва не закричал от боли — казалось, еще немного, и коммандер сломает ему кости.

— _Младший лейтенант Сноу_! — прошипел Торне, рванув Джона к себе. — Ответь мне на один простой вопрос: ты командуешь этим взводом новобранцев?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Джон. Он изо всех сил старался удержаться от стона — запястье горело огнем, и он не чувствовал пальцев.

— Конечно же, нет, ведь этот взвод находится в подчинении старшего лейтенанта Тарта! — прорычал Торне прямо в лицо Джону. — И только Тарт имеет право обращаться к мейстеру с вопросами о пригодности своих солдат к строевой службе!

Он яростно швырнул пластиковую карточку в стену душевой.

— Ты всего лишь наглый бастард, который обучает этих идиотов стрельбе. Так какого пекла ты лезешь не в свое дело?!

Торне, не отпуская правую руку Джона, неожиданно нанес ему страшный режущий удар в живот, прямо в солнечное сплетение.  
Джон согнулся от боли, широко раскрыв рот — шок от удара был настолько силен, что он потерял контроль над дыханием. На долю секунды ему показалось, что он умирает, потому что он был не в состоянии даже выдохнуть воздух из легких.  
Мгновение спустя он оказался на полу. Торне, выкрутив правую руку Джона, умелой подсечкой уложил его лицом вниз. Джон все еще инстинктивно прижимал ладонь к закаменевшему животу, а Торне начал наносить удары ногой — по почкам, в бока, в пах, в печень, снова по почкам... Джон извивался на полу, пытаясь увернуться от черного сапога. Из-за сведенной диафрагмы он все еще не мог дышать.

— Сучий лорденыш… С первой минуты стал хамить… Старков ублюдок… Посмел насмехаться надо мной… — с ненавистью приговаривал Торне, сопровождая словами каждый пинок. — Думал, все сойдет тебе с рук? … Сучий бастард… Думал, что сможешь меня раком поставить и оттрахать?... Хрена с два, Лорд Сноу!

Джон корчился на полу. Казалось, Торне отбил ему все внутренности и переломал ребра. В голове шумело, в паху пульсировала жгучая боль, в поясницу словно кто-то вгрызался зубами, поедая его заживо. Твердый ком в животе наконец распался, и Джона вырвало на мокрый резиновый пол. Он подтянул руки, попытавшись прикрыть бок, но Торне прекратил избиение.

— Вот так, ублюдок, — произнес он, тяжело дыша. — Это последнее предупреждение. Если ты еще раз посмеешь перейти мне дорогу — я убью тебя.

Джон перекатился на спину и застонал от боли.

— У нас осталось незаконченное пари, бастард, — продолжил Торне. — Через месяц я буду принимать стрельбы у твоих идиотов. Если хоть один болван хоть один раз промахнется по любой мишени, я разжалую тебя в рядовые и перед всем строем сорву с тебя твои сраные лейтенантские нашивки.

Торне с силой пнул Джона в бедро.

— Но до этого момента не попадайся мне на глаза! Меня тошнит от твоей унылой старковской рожи, ублюдок!

Сквозь полусомкнутые веки Джон наблюдал, как удаляются в темноту коридора черные сапоги коммандера. Хлопнула дверь, и Джон, сипло дыша, попытался подняться. Ему удалось встать с пятой попытки, цепляясь за тумбочку.

Его дыхание так и не восстановилось, воздух из легких выходил прерывисто и с каким-то сиплым свистом. Опираясь о стену, Джон доковылял до зеркала. Внутри все болело так, что казалось, будто лопнувшие почки и селезенка плавали кровавыми ошметками где-то глубоко в кишках. Однако единственными явными повреждениями были набухающий синяк на бедре и кольцо багровых отметин вокруг правого запястья. Джон, вскрикивая от боли, ощупал пах — там все распухло, но было целым.  
И ни единой капли крови.  
Джон прижался лбом к холодному зеркалу и застонал, но уже от отчаяния, а не от боли. Сволочь Торне избил его так умело, что почти не оставил следов. Если только взять у мейстера сканнер… Джон представил, как он объясняет хмурому мейстеру, что коммандер базы глубокой ночью решил посетить казарменную душевую для того, чтобы избить младшего офицера, и заскрипел зубами. Торне будет все отрицать, и наверняка несколько свидетелей немедленно присягнут перед Богами, что коммандер не отлучался из своего кабинета или жилых апартаментов.

Что ж, сейчас Торне застал его врасплох. Такое больше не повторится. Торне не желает его видеть до момента показательных стрельб. Хорошо. Он тоже не жаждет встречи с коммандером, потому что не уверен, сумеет ли удержаться от порыва изрешетить его в упор из игольника.

Когда Джон, шатаясь, вышел из модуля казарм, уже светало. Боль в теле немного утихла, но при каждом шаге у него стреляло в пояснице и ныли почки.  
Джон думал о мести. Он хотел публично опозорить Торне, а первым шагом выполнения этого плана должно было стать проигранное коммандером пари. Пари, о котором знала вся база.  
Джон думал о том, что сделает все возможное, чтобы превратить свой маленький отряд новобранцев в лучших стрелков "Северного Дозора".

***

Джон перекроил график стрельб, выпросив у Пайка дополнительные часы, и убедил своих ребят, что в их же интересах нужно как можно больше времени проводить на полигоне, чтобы на показательной тренировке утереть нос Аллисеру Торне. Никто из парней не возражал, поскольку благодаря Джону и его пари все рядовые-старожилы перестали смотреть на вчерашних новобранцев свысока.

Джон не заметил, как отряд, который он обучал стрельбе, постепенно перешел под его фактическое командование. Эндрюс Тарт полностью отстранился от дел своего проблемного взвода, и теперь даже утренние ежедневные пробежки возглавлял Джон. Ребята уважали его, потому что он не кичился перед ними своими знаниями и навыками, не щеголял званием и не требовал вечного обращения к себе "сэр". Джон никогда не ленился растолковывать по десять раз одно и то же, и подробно разбирал все ошибки, допущенные его подопечными на тренировках.  
Вместе со своим взводом он ползал по траншеям полигона, палил по движущимся мишеням, резко уходил в перекат, прятался в укрытии, перезаряжал оружие и стрелял снова.  
Лучшими стрелками из легкого оружия стали Пип и Гренн, а Халдер показывал чудеса меткости с тяжелыми ракетометами. Дареон так наловчился поражать мишени в динамической стрельбе, что никогда не получал ни одного маркера от "противника", хотя даже сам Джон не раз и не два ловил отметины от манекенов, ведущих ответный огонь.

Благодаря вмешательству Джона, Сэм Тарли был переведен в радиотехническую службу и теперь под руководством лейтенанта Смоллвуда принимал и расшифровывал депеши. Никто не знал, какую цену заплатил за это Джон, который так и не обратился к мейстеру, хотя кровь исчезла из его мочи лишь на четвертый день, а после очередного тяжелого дня на полигоне поясницу начинало ломить так, что Джон вгрызался зубами в подушку и пил обезболивающее из НЗ-аптечки.  
По вечерам, наспех проглотив ужин в офицерской столовой, Джон приходил в радиорубку к Сэму Тарли. В небольшой комнатке, сплошь заставленной аппаратурой, становилось тесновато, когда Джон устраивался там вместе с любопытным Призраком. Лютоволк полюбил Тарли, потому что тот вечно прикармливал его вкусными кусочками, прибереженными с обеда или ужина. Сэм был счастлив и почти боготворил Джона. В радиорубке Тарли забывал о своей застенчивости и весело болтал с Джоном, сообщая новости с "большой земли", как они называли между собой Вестерос.

Весь месяц Джон старательно избегал тех мест, где мог случайно столкнуться с коммандером. Он часто смотрел на постепенно светлевшее кольцо синяков вокруг правого запястья, и его охватывало бешенство. Джон вспоминал, как корчился голым на резиновом покрытии пола, не в силах сделать вдох, и как черный сапог Торне методично врезался ему под ребра. В эти моменты он представлял себе, как вонзает вибронож в шею коммандера, отсекая ему голову.

Торне наверняка был в курсе потогонных тренировок отряда Джона на стрельбах, но он предпочитал не вмешиваться. О пари и сцене, разыгравшейся несколько недель назад, знала вся база, до самого последнего растяпы-стюарда. Кое-кто тайком делал ставки. Некоторые считали Джона безумцем, некоторые — храбрецом, осмелившимся бросить вызов самому Торне, а большинство было уверено, что бастард все равно выйдет сухим из воды благодаря своему отцу, премьер-министру.  
Авторитет Джона Сноу в глазах рядовых базы вырос до небывалых высот. Джон и не подозревал, что стал такой популярной фигурой, пока лейтенант Смоллвуд не рассказал ему, что чуть ли не все солдаты-старожилы "Северного Дозора" мечтают попасть в его взвод.

Наконец настал день, которого Джон и его отряд ожидали с трепетом, а все остальные с любопытством. С утра повалил такой густой снег, что о ранней тренировке на полигоне не могло идти речи, и Джон с досадой провел последний краткий инструктаж в оружейном ангаре. Глядя на своих ребят, которые уверенно перебирали бластеры, проверяли боезапас, питание и кассеты игольников, он поразился произошедшей перемене. Всего месяц назад перед ним в этом же ангаре стояли деревенские диковатые парни, впервые в жизни увидевшие армейское боевое снаряжение, а сейчас на полу и железных ящиках сидели настоящие бойцы, уверенные в себе и в своем владении оружием.

К обеду небо прояснилось. Снег скрипел под ногами, морозный воздух покалывал ноздри. Джон вел за собой на стрельбище девятнадцать человек, с которыми он за прошедший месяц сроднился, точно с братьями.

На полигоне развевался белый флаг, свидетельствующий о начале показательных стрельб. Были установлены новые манекены, а на исходной позиции расставлены пирамиды лазерных и плазменных ружей, ящики с игольниками, бластерами и гранатометами.  
Коммандер Аллисер Торне восседал на небольшой вышке слева от полигона, одетый в черную меховую парку. На его груди висел огромный армейский бинокль.  
Несмотря на то, что это был обычный день и все четыреста солдат базы должны были заниматься своими делами, больше половины рядовых умудрились найти повод околачиваться возле стрелкового полигона.  
Офицерский состав засел в диспетчерской вышке, и даже наверху Стены маячило несколько точек — видимо, техникам, обслуживающим турели, тоже был интересен результат пари.

Джон оглядел свой отряд. Пип скалился, Гренн был серьезен, Халдер, как всегда, угрюм, остальные пытались подшучивать друг над другом, но было видно, что парни нервничают и изо всех сил стараются это скрыть.

— Я знаю, что за этот месяц все вы достигли отличных результатов и превратились в прекрасных стрелков, — сказал Джон. — И я знаю, что сейчас на полигоне вы покажете все, на что способны. Не подведите меня, братья!

— Мы не подведем, сэр! — звонко выкрикнул Пип. — Мы целый месяц мечтали об Ином с плазмотроном!

Парни расхохотались, и Джон рассмеялся вместе с ними.

— Рядовой Гренн! Раздайте оружие первой смене. Первая смена на исходный рубеж!

Белый флаг сменился красным. Начались показательные учения.

Следующие два часа Джон помнил урывками. Ему казалось, что его подопечные совершили все мыслимые и немыслимые ошибки на первом же этапе стрельбы по мишеням на расстоянии. Однако когда был отдан приказ "убрать оружие" и проверены манекены, оказалось, что ни один из девятнадцати солдат не допустил промахов, хотя точность и кучность попаданий разнилась. Несомненным победителем стал Пип, чьи иглы продырявили все головы "условного противника".

Джон немного пришел в себя лишь по завершении второго этапа стрельбы по движущимся мишеням. После короткой передышки отряду оставалось справиться с самым сложным — преодолеть полосу препятствий и поразить мишени, которые вели ответный огонь. Манекены, словно настоящие солдаты, передвигались по позициям, прятались в окопах, выскакивали из-за укрытия и палили условными нейробластерами, игольниками и плазмотронами. Каждое оружие обозначалось соответствующим маркером, и, получив "смертельную" отметину синего, серебряного или красного цвета, стрелок считался провалившим третий этап испытаний.

— Два выстрела, смена позиции; два выстрела, перекат! И не забывайте об укрытиях! — напутствовал Джон своих ребят.  
Он снова занервничал и, когда над полигоном взметнулся красный флаг, в первые минуты малодушно прикрыл глаза.

Однако месяц упорных тренировок не прошел впустую. Все девятнадцать человек успешно прошли полосу препятствий, выведя из строя около сорока манекенов из шестидесяти пяти. Двое ребят получили несмертельные "ранения" из игольника, а один попал под плазмотрон и "потерял" правую руку.

Когда пыхтящие, перемазанные грязью и снегом краснолицые стрелки выстроились у исходного рубежа, Джон ликующе объявил об окончании показательных учений. Солдаты-зрители, облепившие ограждение полигона, разразились аплодисментами и восхищенным свистом.

Коммандер Торне спустился со своей вышки и неторопливо направился к шеренге счастливо улыбающихся парней. Джон помрачнел. Он выиграл пари, однако радость победы мгновенно улетучилась при виде коммандера.  
Смех замолк, а улыбки погасли, когда черная фигура остановилась в двух шагах от взвода.

— Смирно! — тихо приказал Джон и с каменным лицом медленно отдал честь Торне.

Торне обвел взглядом новобранцев. К удивлению Джона, в черных глазах коммандера играло тщательно подавляемое веселье. Эта непонятная радость не на шутку встревожила Джона.

— Я мог бы поздравить вас с неплохой показательной тренировкой, — громко сказал Торне. — Я знаю, что упорный труд творит чудеса и может превратить в подобие бойца даже таких болванов, как вы. Но дневными стрельбами меня не удивишь.

Джон с недоумением посмотрел на Торне. Коммандер никогда не упоминал о ночных показательных учениях на полигоне.

— Прошу прощения, сэр… — начал Джон.

— Я не давал разрешения открывать рот, _младший лейтенант Сноу,_ — не глядя на Джона, перебил его Торне. — Тренировка еще не закончена. Стрельбы продолжатся в ночное время суток. Вид оружия — игольники. Всем надлежит прибыть на полигон с наступлением темноты. Вольно, рядовые!

Он развернулся и зашагал к офицерскому модулю. Возмущенные солдаты сгрудились вокруг Джона.

— Чего еще ему от нас надо? — сердито выкрикнул Раст Халдер. — Я видел, как стреляли парни Пайка, мы были лучше их!

— Да мы обставили всех мартышек, которые проторчали на этой базе целый год! — добавил Пип, и отряд поддержал его одобрительными возгласами.

Парни роптали и гудели до тех пор, пока Джон не призвал всех к порядку.

— Мне это нравится не больше вашего, — сказал он. — Однако мы должны выполнить приказ коммандера. Если он хочет, чтобы мы продемонстрировали чудеса меткости в темноте, что ж, сделаем и это. Только сперва потребуем у него приборы ночного видения.

Джону не давал покоя веселый огонек в глазах Торне. Что за каверзу он приготовил отряду Джона на этот раз? Или он припас ловушку для самого Джона? Почему он приказал использовать на ночных стрельбах только игольники?

До назначенного времени оставалось шесть часов. После ужина Джон постучал в радиорубку Сэма, но дверь оказалась запертой.

С наступлением темноты мороз усилился. От Стены тянуло таким стылым влажным холодом, что, казалось, было не меньше пятнадцати градусов ниже нуля. Отряд Джона в полном составе прохаживался у оружейного ангара, перебрасываясь шуточками. В снегу стоял ящик с игольниками.  
Полигон не был освещен и не горел белый фонарь, свидетельствующий о начале ночных стрельб. Кроме взвода новобранцев больше никого не было, и Джон заподозрил неладное.  
Из-за ангара появилось два десятка солдат в белых маскировочных халатах, возглавляемых Аллисером Торне. Каждый из них держал наготове нейробластер, снятый с предохранителя.  
Отряд Джона замолк, и девятнадцать пар глаз ошеломленно уставились на странную процессию, которая, выстроившись полукругом, взяла новобранцев на прицел.

— Сэр, прошу вас объяснить, что здесь происходит! — немедленно выступил вперед Джон, не обращая внимания, как дула четырех или пяти бластеров сразу же повернулись в его сторону.

Торне усмехнулся:  
— Сейчас здесь произойдет небольшой урок дисциплины. Один зарвавшийся бастард с лейтенантскими нашивками должен хорошо усвоить правила субординации и научиться проявлять должное почтение к старшим по званию.

Кто-то из вооруженных бластерами солдат вытолкнул вперед трясущегося полураздетого Сэма Тарли. Он держал в руках сетку, набитую резиновыми мячиками размером с большое яблоко. Джон похолодел. Он мог поручиться, что в сетке было ровно девятнадцать мячиков.

— Дисциплина — это то, на чем всегда держалась армия, — начал говорить Торне, прохаживаясь взад-вперед перед оцепеневшими новобранцами. — Дисциплина — это то, что скрепляло древний орден Северного Дозора, о котором все так быстро позабыли после окончания Изоляции. Без должной дисциплины армия превращается в сборище мягкотелых слабаков, которые бегут с поля боя при первой же возможности. Когда-то в армии Вестероса слова "преданность", "послушание" и "выдержка" были не пустым звуком. Дезертиров не существовало, потому что каждому дезертиру отрубали голову, а тот, кто осмеливался ослушаться приказа своего командира, немедленно оказывался в петле! С приходом инопланетников все поменялось. Армию наводнили выскочки-бастарды и сопливые размазни. Разве сможет этот сброд слюнтяев завоевать Эссос? Отомстить Валирии?! Император готовится вывести корабли на орбиту Эссоса, и какие десантники будут участвовать в штурме? Безрукие трусливые засранцы? Бастарды без совести и чести? Или тренированные, сильные духом бойцы, беспрекословно подчиняющиеся приказам своих офицеров? Войну с валирийцами выиграли не хлюпики и наглые лорденыши, а гвардейцы, которые знали, _**что такое** _ воинский долг и защита отечества. Пришло время всем нам вспомнить об армейских традициях Вестероса.

Аллисер Торне раздвинул губы в подобии улыбки и указал рукой на помертвевшего Джона:  
— Начнем же урок, предназначенный для младшего лейтенанта Сноу! Рядовой Тарли, который благодаря интригам бастарда оказался на теплом местечке в радиорубке, сейчас выйдет на полигон и встанет в первом ряду мишеней. Он положит себе на голову резиновый мяч, а остальные девятнадцать человек из отряда бастарда поочередно покажут нам свое мастерство стрельбы из игольника в ночное время суток. Каждый солдат должен попасть в мяч на голове рядового Тарли. Это обычное упражнение в меткости.

Пип с Гренном тревожно переглянулись, остальные парни тупо смотрели на дрожащего Сэма и торжествующего коммандера.

— Тарли, на позицию! — скомандовал Торне, и Сэм, всхлипывая, поплелся вглубь поля, где виднелись белые силуэты мишеней.

— Представьте, что условный противник держит нашего сэра Свина в заложниках, и вам нужно аккуратно снять врага, не задев своего товарища, — сказал Торне новобранцам.

— Сэр, не делайте этого! — выкрикнул Джон. Его охватил ужас. Ситуация была патовой, и он не знал как можно остановить обезумевшего коммандера.

— Кто из вас раздатчик оружия? — спросил Торне, не обращая внимания на Джона.

Все молчали, опустив головы. Сэм остановился рядом с белым манекеном и пытался пристроить на голове постоянно скатывающийся мячик.

— Никого?! Рядовой Меслин, раздайте этим засранцам игольники.

Под дулами бластеров все девятнадцать человек получили игольники.

— И не вздумайте глупить! — предупредил Торне. — Если хоть кто-то повернет игольник не в ту сторону, мои ребята откроют огонь. Я надеюсь, бастард рассказал вам о последствиях попадания под луч нейробластера.

— Сэр, не делайте этого! — громко повторил Джон.

Он подошел почти вплотную к Торне, но тот даже не удостоил его взглядом.

— Каждый из вас должен сбить мяч с головы Тарли, — продолжал коммандер. — Никто не уйдет с полигона до тех пор, пока не будет разнесен в куски последний мяч. Если вместо мяча разлетится голова Тарли, виновный стрелок и его командир Джон Сноу пойдут под трибунал.

Торне обвел взглядом угрюмо потупившихся парней с игольниками в руках.

— И не забудьте поблагодарить за этот урок своего наставника-бастарда.

Джон от отчаяния заскрипел зубами. Он мог бы выхватить из кобуры парализатор и снять лучом Торне и нескольких его бойцов, но остальные немедленно начнут палить из нейробластеров, а его ребята ответят выстрелами из игольников… Начнется кровавая бойня.

— Вперед, говнюки! — рыкнул коммандер. — Первая смена на огневой рубеж!

Тоддер и Дареон неуверенно сделали несколько шагов вперед.

— Отставить! — скомандовал Джон. — Убрать оружие!

Тоддер вернулся в строй и поставил игольник на предохранитель.

— Сэр, вы осознаете, что отдали преступный приказ? — обратился Джон к коммандеру, безуспешно пытаясь воззвать к его здравому рассудку. — Сейчас не период Изоляции и подвергать смертельному риску одного из солдат только для того, чтобы…

Торне ударил его по лицу, и Джон еле устоял на ногах.

— Ты даже сейчас пытаешься перечить мне, ублюдок? Если твои парни откажутся стрелять по Тарли, то начнут стрелять мои. Хочешь, чтобы у тебя на глазах погиб весь твой отряд, бастард?

Джон повернулся к шеренге солдат с нейробластерами и широко развел руки в стороны.

— Если по прихоти коммандера базы вы готовы убивать своих собратьев, то начинайте с меня! Открывайте огонь, у меня нет оружия! Но прежде подумайте, как потом вы сможете с этим жить, и что скажет вам ваша совесть. И ваша честь.

Он увидел, как несколько человек неуверенно опустили свои бластеры.  
К ногам Аллисера Торне полетели игольники. Девятнадцать безоружных новобранцев встали рядом с Джоном, глядя в серебристые отражатели нейробластеров.

— Мы не будем палить по Тарли, — хмуро сказал Гренн. — Днем мы уже отстреляли свое на полигоне.

На скулах Торне заиграли желваки.

— Это открытый мятеж? Целый взвод бунтовщиков-молокососов?

— Можете считать меня зачинщиком, сэр, — сказал Джон. — Я приказываю своим людям не выполнять преступное распоряжение коммандера базы. И только я несу ответственность за неподчинение своего взвода.

— Какое благородство, — ехидно усмехнулся Торне. — Единственный зачинщик мятежа! Бастард, который все равно выйдет сухим из воды, потому что папочка не даст его в обиду? Ты ведь именно так думаешь, лорденыш? Прикроешь своих ребят и выйдешь чистеньким? Не в этот раз, ублюдок!

Джон ожидал, что коммандер отдаст приказ своей расстрельной команде открыть по нему огонь, однако Торне удивил его.

— Всех солдат из отряда Сноу — на гауптвахту, — сказал он. — А ублюдка-мятежника — в камеру Черного замка. Он бастард лорда, как-никак, и ему нужны особые почести. Послезавтра с ним будет разбираться трибунал. Рядовые Паул и Ларк, найдите лютоволка Сноу и пристрелите его. Тушу сбросьте со Стены к Иным.

В голове Джона словно лопнул огненный пузырь. Он кинулся на Торне, вцепившись ему в горло обеими руками.  
Через несколько минут его, спеленатого веревками и ремнями, с кляпом из свернутой рукавицы во рту, поволокли по снегу к Черному Замку.  
Джон пытался вырваться из веревок, хотя понимал всю тщетность своих усилий. Он невольно представлял себе снова и снова как синий луч нейробластера бьет в лобастую голову беззащитного Призрака, выжигая глаза и мозг. Джон чувствовал, как горячие слезы бегут по его щекам.  
Трое солдат протащили его через двор Черного Замка, покрытый толстым слоем снега. Сотню лет назад на этом месте братья ордена Северного Дозора обучались мастерству владения мечом.  
Джона внесли в огромный пустой зал первого этажа, где у дальней стены было оборудовано пять железных клеток — бывшая гауптвахта военной базы.  
С Джона срезали веревки и втолкнули в крайнюю клетку — там стоял голый деревянный топчан и ржавое ведро с замерзшими нечистотами. Под потолком сквозь толстый слой пыли и грязи горела маленькая лампочка.

— Ваш коммандер сошел с ума, — сказал Джон, вытащив изо рта изжеванную мокрую рукавицу. — Немедленно доложите об инциденте офицерам Пайку или Смоллвуду!

— Заткнись, Лорд Сноу, — сказал один из солдат с изрытым оспой лицом. — Коммандер сказал, что наконец-то сможет приструнить тебя, бастард. Он получил утром шифровку из столицы и радовался так, словно его наградили орденом Пять звезд.

Джон ошеломленно замолк.

Перед уходом солдаты сняли с его пояса ремень и выдернули шнурки из ботинок. Когда закрылась наружная дверь зала, Джон повалился на топчан и начал прокручивать разыгравшуюся на полигоне сцену с самого начала. Он вспомнил бесстрастное лицо Торне на дневных стрельбах и выражение веселья в его глазах по окончании учений. Итак, коммандеру стали известны какие-то новости с "большой земли", и вряд эти новости были хорошими для Джона.  
Торне все же не сошел с ума от жажды мести, как прежде полагал Джон. При обычных обстоятельствах коммандер никогда бы не стал провоцировать Джона на мятеж и отдавать приказ об убийстве лютоволка.

"Что-то случилось в Королевской Гавани… что-то, связанное с моей семьей… — повторял про себя Джон. — Что-то, о чем знает только Торне… что-то произошло с отцом?! Но что именно? Жив ли он?! А что с остальными? Робб… Арья… "

Неизвестность мучила больше всего. Джон вскочил с топчана и принялся ходить по своей клетке из угла в угол. Его сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Он подумал о Призраке, который уже, скорее всего, был мертв, и к горлу подкатился соленый комок.

"Торне, ты поплатишься за это, сволочь!"

Стукнула деревянная дверь, и по пустому залу разнесся гулкий звук шагов. Прижавшись к прутьям решетки, Джон рассмотрел приближающуюся высокую фигуру в черной парке. Кровь бросилась ему в голову, и от ярости перехватило дыхание. Он отступил назад и быстро осмотрел свою клетку — увы, единственным доступным оружием было ржавое ведро.  
Торне открыл камеру и вошел внутрь, поигрывая взведенным нейробластером. Он защелкнул за собой замок и с довольной улыбкой прислонился спиной к решетке.  
Джон сел на топчан, опустив голову и стиснув руки на коленях.

— Что, ублюдок, боишься посмотреть мне в глаза? — протянул с издевкой Торне, и Джон мгновенно поднял на него полный ненависти взгляд.

— У меня много новостей для тебя, Джон Сноу, — продолжил коммандер тем же издевательским тоном. — Сегодня был великий день, который многое изменит в истории Вестероса. Кто-то падет, а кто-то возвысится… но к тебе это уже не будет иметь никакого отношения, бастард. Твоя история закончена. Как и твоя жизнь. Боги наконец-то явили свою справедливость! Все эти твари, Баратеон и его шавки, сослали меня гнить в эту дыру всего лишь за то, что я осмелился перечить Старку. Но ничего, сейчас все встанет на свои места.

Джон молча смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Сегодня утром погиб наш император Роберт Баратеон, — сказал Торне с ухмылкой. — И, как ты думаешь, кто решил занять неожиданно освободившийся трон?

Потрясенный Джон застыл, ошарашено глядя на Торне. Нет. Нет. Это неправда. Его отец никогда бы…

— Твой отец, бастард, был арестован за мятеж и попытку свержения законного наследника престола.

Джон вскочил на ноги.

— Это ложь! Ты врешь мне, сволочь!

— Смотрите-ка, ублюдок наконец заговорил, — сощурил глаза Торне. Уголок его рта начал подергиваться в нервном тике. — Скорее всего, твой папаша прикончил императора. Он предатель, Сноу, и будет казнен…

Не помня себя, Джон бросился на Торне, но тот был готов к нападению и с легкостью увернулся от удара. Он врезал ребром ладони по незащищенному горлу Джона, и тот осел вниз, хрипя и задыхаясь. Следующим ударом коммандер сбил Джона с ног и, схватив за волосы, приложил лбом об каменный пол. В глазах Джона полыхнула белая вспышка, и он отключился.

Резкая боль в выкрученных локтях привела Джона в чувство. Он лежал на полу лицом вниз, и что-то впивалось в его шею. Он шевельнул руками, и удушающий захват стал еще сильнее.  
Он понял, что пока лежал без сознания, Торне стянул его запястья ремнем, выкрутив руки за спиной так, что ладони оказались между лопатками, и закинул петлю на шею. Стоило Джону немного расслабить локти и попытаться отвести запястья, ремень на горле начинал затягиваться.

Джон захрипел и попробовал подняться, но петля передавила саднящее горло, и он повалился вниз. В голове пульсировала боль. Правый глаз слипся от крови, которая стекала из рассеченного лба.  
  
— Не нравится это, ублюдок? Ты все-таки нарвался, сволочь, и сейчас я покажу тебе твое место, — бормотал Торне за спиной Джона. — Твое истинное место, бастард!   
  
Хотя все внимание Джона было сосредоточено на боли в горле и локтях, он ощутил, что коммандер возится с его одеждой, сдирая брюки вместе с термобельем.  
  
Джон рванулся вперед, но Торне прижал коленом его ноги. Петля еще сильнее вдавилась в горло, и Джон сипло застонал.  
  
— Давай! Покричи, ублюдок! — рассмеялся Торне. — Кричи как можно громче! Доставь мне это маленькое удовольствие. С самой первой встречи я хотел придушить тебя, мразь, но я не смел и пальцем тебя тронуть, потому что ты был не просто ублюдок, а ублюдок самого Старка. Но теперь я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу. Ты сын предателя! Да ты и сам предатель, потому что подстрекал свой взвод к мятежу на базе. Тебя, как и твоего папашу, ждет смертная казнь. Ты долго втаптывал меня в грязь, бастард, и сейчас я отплачу тебе сторицей.   
  
Он стащил штаны и белье Джона до щиколоток и с силой развел его ноги коленями. Джон снова дернулся и захрипел. Он попытался перекатиться на бок, но Торне уже навалился на него сверху, припечатав к полу.   
  
— Сейчас я тебя трахну, как шлюху, — зашептал Торне, обдав ухо Джона влажным горячим дыханием. — И ты будешь валяться на полу в собственной крови и дерьме. Вот твое место и вот твоя честь, бастард!  
  
Торне грубо сунул пальцы в сомкнутый анус Джона и резко раздвинул их. Джон выгнулся дугой от боли и сдавленно захрипел. Душивший его ремень не позволял даже застонать. Торне сплюнул в ладонь и, размазав слюну по члену, вошел в Джона, помогая себе рукой.   
  
Джон забился под ним, едва не теряя сознание от нехватки воздуха и огненной боли внизу живота. Казалось, что ему в прямую кишку забивают раскаленный штырь, снова и снова.   
  
Торне двигался в нем, убыстряя темп, и Джон, уже ничего не соображая от боли, лишь вжимался в ледяной каменный пол. Он почти ослеп — правый глаз залепила запекшаяся кровь, а в левом стояла мутная пелена. Джон дергался от каждого толчка Торне, и огненная боль расползлась по всему телу. Горели выкрученные руки, горело передавленное горло и горели легкие, которым не хватало воздуха. Джон кусал губы, стараясь перетерпеть эту бесконечную пытку, но легче не становилось.   
  
Торне тяжело и часто дышал и наконец, сделав несколько резких толчков, кончил, упав всем телом на Джона. Тот из последних сил рванулся, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. Локти вспыхнули такой болью, словно обе руки попали под луч плазмотрона. Ремень передавил трахею, и Джон снова потерял сознание.   
  
Он очнулся от сильного пинка в бок. Торне стоял над ним, застегивая штаны.  
Джон лежал на полу в том виде, как его оставил коммандер — в луже остывающей мочи, перемешанной с кровью и спермой, но ремень больше не стягивал его руки.   
  
Джон попытался повернуться на бок и привстать, но тело не слушалось его, и он со стоном вновь растянулся на мокрых камнях.  
  
— Вот твое истинное место, ублюдок. Ползать у моих ног в своих испражнениях, — удовлетворенно сказал Торне, одергивая парку. — Я не мог представить лучший способ унизить тебя.  
  
Он швырнул свой кожаный ремень в Джона.  
  
— У бастардов нет чести, но у тебя есть шанс показать всем, что ты все же остался гвардейцем. Предатель-отец, опозоренный род, мятеж на полигоне — разве тебя не мучает совесть, младший лейтенант Сноу? Любой гвардеец на твоем месте покончил бы с собой и доказал, что честь офицера — это не пустой звук.   
  
Торне склонился над залитым кровью лицом Джона и прошептал:  
— А настоящий мужчина, если бы его отымели в зад, как девку, перерезал бы себе горло даже не раздумывая. Так что не дожидайся трибунала, Сноу. Возьми ремень и сдохни. Сохрани осколки своей чести для тех, кто не знает, что здесь произошло.

***

Следующий час Джон провел словно в забытьи. Он сумел кое-как натянуть брюки и доползти до топчана. Растянувшись на деревянных досках, Джон укрылся курткой, его бил озноб, несмотря на то, что он весь горел. Он перевернулся на живот, прижавшись щекой к холодному дереву, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как между ягодиц сочится кровь, такая же горячая, как и все его измученное тело.  
Он ненадолго засыпал и тут же просыпался — от боли в локтях и животе. Дважды его стошнило под топчан. Горело горло и ужасно хотелось пить. Джон отгрыз пуговицу с рукава куртки и принялся сосать ее, пытаясь заглушить жажду. Он кое-как очистил правый глаз от крови, но лицо стянула запекшаяся корка, и саднил разбитый лоб.

Через несколько часов Джон нашел в себе силы подняться и даже пройтись по камере. Боль немного утихла, словно тело смирилось с ней, но жажда стала совершенно невыносимой. Пуговица больше не помогала, однако Джон продолжал катать ее в пересохшем рту.

Джон вспоминал слова Торне о предательстве отца и не мог им поверить. Тем не менее он знал, что коммандер не врал.

Джон опустился на колени. Он смотрел на длинный ремень, оставленный ему Торне, и представлял, как медленно сдавливает им шею мерзавца. Эта тварь унизила и растоптала его… Он пытался изгнать из памяти обрывочные воспоминания об изнасиловании, но невольно возвращался к этим кошмарным минутам, переживая их заново. Джону хотелось завыть от отчаяния, боли и стыда.  
Он уткнул лицо в ладони и хрипло зарычал.  
Нет, он не покончит с собой. Пусть его судит трибунал. Если ему не заткнут рот кляпом, он расскажет правду этим военным говнюкам и если ему суждено быть повешенным, то пусть это сделает палач.

Потом Джон снова забылся сном. Ему снились источники Винтерфелла, в которые он нырял с разбега и, открыв рот, вволю пил прохладную, невероятно вкусную воду.

— Джон! Джон! Проснись!

Джон разлепил веки и прищурился — яркий свет фонарика бил ему прямо в лицо.

— Это я, Сэм!

Джон медленно поднялся с топчана и подошел к решетке. Растрепанный Сэм Тарли протянул ему бутылку воды, и Джон, мгновенно схватив ее, выпил залпом почти половину, захлебываясь и проливая воду на пол.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — хрипло сказал он. — С тобой все в порядке? А как остальные? Что с ними?

Сэм опустил глаза.

— Джон… так много всего произошло… — запинаясь, начал он. — Джон, мне очень жаль, но…

— Торне рассказал мне про императора. И про моего отца, — перебил его Джон. Он прижался горящим лбом к прутьям решетки и прикрыл глаза. — Только он этого не делал. Мой отец не мог этого сделать.

Сэм Тарли сочувственно кивал в такт его словам.  
— Джон, никто этому не верит. С "большой земли" идут разные сообщения… но многие сомневаются в официальной версии. Я не верю, что твой отец — мятежник и убийца. Его обязательно оправдают!

Сэм перевел дыхание и продолжил:

— С ребятами все в порядке, их выпустили еще утром. Торне все повесил на тебя — он объявил, что ты сын мятежника и бунтовщик. Он зачитал перед всеми на плацу приказ о трибунале. Но потом к нам пришла шифровка, что Торне больше не командует базой!

— Что?! — вытаращил глаза Джон.

— Сын императора начал избавляться от нелояльных приближенных. Смоллвуд сказал, что многие генералы полетели со своих постов, и первыми — Селми и Мормонт. Селми предложили возглавить "Северный Дозор", но он отказался и ушел в отставку. А Мормонт — старый служака, он принял назначение на пост командующего и завтра прилетит сюда вместе со своими офицерами. Торне был в такой ярости, что разнес радиорубку и чуть не избил Смоллвуда.

Джон улыбнулся:  
— Ну хоть какое-то утешение перед казнью.

— А насчет твоего трибунала… Я разговаривал с Пайком и Смоллвудом, — сказал Сэм. — Они знают, что ты отказался выполнять преступный приказ коммандера. Трибунал возглавит Мормонт. Говорят, он справедливый человек, и если мы все вместе дадим показания, то он снимет с тебя обвинение в мятеже.

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Значит, у него есть надежда…  
— Сэм, сколько человек готово выступить на моей стороне перед Мормонтом? И кто из офицеров поддержит меня?

— Почти все, — ответил Сэм. — И Торне это знает. Он предпринял кое-какие меры. Один солдат подслушал, как стюард Четт бахвалился за обедом, что сегодня ночью одним бастардом на свете станет меньше. Мы с ребятами... ну, то есть Гренн, Пип и другие, прижали Четта, и он все рассказал. Оказывается, Торне приказал ему прийти в Черный замок ночью и убить тебя, обставив это как самоубийство.

— Вот сука! — Джон грохнул кулаком о прутья решетки.

— Но теперь все в порядке… Четт не выполнит приказ. Он… он вообще никогда не будет выполнять ничьих приказов.

— В каком смысле?

— Пип сказал, что Четт очень неудачно упал в окоп на полосе препятствий, — сдержанно ответил Сэм.

Джон сжал губы. Он почувствовал, как к его горлу подступил комок.

— Спасибо, Сэм… спасибо всем вам…— прошептал он. — Я жизнь за вас отдам. Вы не просто мой взвод, вы мои братья!

— Джон, я чуть не забыл сказать… Призрак жив! — выпалил сияющий Сэм. — Когда парни Торне вломились в твою комнату, он молча прыгнул на них из угла, а они обделались со страху. И Призрак убежал. Его искали по всей базе, но он словно сквозь землю провалился. А сейчас, когда я шел к Замку, то увидел, что он идет за мной. Он сейчас стоит на страже у ворот.

Джон осел на пол, прислонившись к решетке, и закрыл лицо руками.

— Сэм… ты словно добрый вестник Богов, — сказал он, украдкой стирая с лица набежавшие слезы. — Это самые лучшие новости в моей жизни.

— Теперь в Северном Дозоре все будет по-другому, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Тебе осталось просидеть здесь всего несколько часов… кстати, я принес тебе еды! И могу захватить одеяло или что-нибудь теплое из вещей, здесь ужасно холодно…

— Нет! — прервал его Джон. Он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Сэма. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты и ребята помогли мне еще раз. Попроси Пипа вскрыть замок камеры — он вечно хвастался, что умеет открывать любые двери. Я отлучусь на некоторое время и успею вернуться до рассвета. Только не спрашивай меня о том, куда я пойду и что я собираюсь делать. Никто не должен этого знать.

***

Призрак неслышно трусил у правой ноги Джона. "Северный Дозор" будто вымер — лишь горели фонари по периметру базы да светили прожектора на вышках часовых. Джон сжимал рукоятку плазмотрона. Он шел к офицерскому модулю — в единственном окошке на третьем этаже горел свет, а значит, коммандер базы был в своем кабинете.

Темная приемная пустовала. "Еще бы, ведь стюард Четт все еще лежит необнаруженным в своем окопе", — хмыкнул Джон.  
Он пинком распахнул дверь. Коммандер сидел за столом, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.

Подняв глаза на нацеленный раструб плазмотрона, Торне скривил губы:  
— Ты еще не сдох, бастард?! Какого пекла ты здесь делаешь? Думаешь напугать меня этим?

Джон медленно подошел к столу Торне, не опуская оружие.

— На базе каждый год происходит много несчастных случаев, — сказал он. — Кто-то падает со Стены, проверяя заряды турелей, кто-то гибнет на полигоне, не сумев справиться с бластером… а кто-то, получив известие, что "Северный Дозор" возглавит новый коммандер, кончает с собой, не в силах смириться с таким унижением. Только вместо ремня он использует плазмотрон. Чтобы уж наверняка.

В черных глазах Торне мелькнул испуг. Только сейчас он заметил, что на руках Джона были перчатки.

— Бесчестный грязный ублюдок…

— У меня есть честь, _бывший коммандер Торне_. Как и у всех остальных бастардов. И сейчас я пришел за сатисфакцией. Я бы вызвал тебя на дуэль, как это делали гвардейцы во времена Изоляции, но подлые твари, замаравшие _**свою**_ офицерскую честь, не имеют права на поединок.

Вложив плазмотрон в руку мертвого Торне, Джон выскользнул из офицерского модуля и направился к темному силуэту Черного замка.


End file.
